En la oscuridad
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: John vivía normal junto con toda su familia, un día cuando ellos se mudan a Hurricane, un inesperado encuentro termina con la tranquilidad de esta familia. En un desesperado intento por mantener a su familia a salvo, John acepta ser un espía en la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear's pizza. ¿Qué le aguarda a John?¿Sera lo correcto lo que ahora esta haciendo?
1. PROLOGO

**Hola que tal, este es también un fanfic especial dedicado para ahora un amigo, Fenix, espero que te guste el ahorita prologo del fanfic que te dedicare, espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado.**

**AVISO: RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES UN PROLOGO, NO EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

**Summary: John vivía normal junto con toda su familia, un día cuando ellos se mudan a Hurricane, un inesperado encuentro termina con la tranquilidad de esta familia. En un desesperado intento por mantener a su familia a salvo, John acepta ser un espía en la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear's pizza. ¿Qué le aguarda a John?¿Sera lo correcto lo que ahora esta haciendo?**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Fenix Lynx, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

PROLOGO.

Jonh era un chico de 15 años de edad, este era pelirrojo de piel un tanto blanca y ojos verdes, este vestía de una playera roja, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse de color negro. El vivía con su familia, su madre Esmeralda, su padre Maximiliano, y su hermana menor, María. Ellos habían vivido mucho tiempo en Los Angeles, pero con una oportunidad de trabajo, ellos acabaron mudándose a una ciudad cercana, Hurricane.

John se despide se sus amigos y luego se retira con su familia. A pesar de que John era un joven alegre pero tímido, se sentía triste por no poder volver a sus amigos a menos de que volviera a Los Angeles a visitar a sus amigos.

-John... Hijo ¿Estas bien?- dice su madre sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Eh?! Oh... si, solo que pensaba en lo mucho que extrañare a los chicos- dice John desanimado.

-No te preocupes Jony, yo también extrañare a mis amigos- dice la hermana menor de John. Ella era un niña pelinegra con los azules y de piel blanca muy pálida, iba vestida de un vestido azul cielo, unas mayas blancas y unos zapatos azules como el vestido.

-Oh vamos María, Freddy, Billy y Samanta nunca te van a abandonar- dice John sonriente.

-Sam dice que ella nunca se iría a alguna parte si no estas tu- dice un poco molesta María, John ríe tímidamente por el comentario de la amiga imaginaria de su hermana.

-Mami, Billy dice que si nos podemos dormir en el camino- dice María en un tono inocente.

-Claro que si mi amor, el viaje va a durar por lo menos una horas, ustedes descansen mientras llegamos- dice su madre para lo que María se acomoda en el asiento para quedarse dormida.

John volteo a ver a su hermana, a pesar de que sus padres no lo notaban o lo creían como la típica imaginación de lo niños, John cuestionaba la existencia de los "amigos imaginarios" de su hermana, no sabía si ella realmente fingía muy bien la aparición de Billy, Freddy y Sam, o si ellos en verdad existían.

El no dejaba de ver a su hermana hasta que nota un espacio entre la puerta del auto y su hermana, era los suficientemente grande como para decir que el sentado ahí podía caber a la perfección.

-¿_En verdad existirán?- _Se dice en su mente John pero no le toma mucha importancia así que se acomoda e igual que su hermana, se queda dormido.

**Sueño de John...**

Era común para él soñar con recuerdos de su infancia, por lo usual solía ver como es que se encontró con sus amigos, pero era rara la vez que soñaba con algún recuerdo de María, solo que estos en su mayoría, eran de cuando ella era bebé, antes de encontrarse con Freddy, Sam y Billy. Esta ocasión fue diferente, esa fue la vez en la que su hermana le había presentado a Sam, Freddy y Billy.

Él estaba en la sala de su casa cuando María sube las escaleras de la azotea rápidamente.

-¡John, John! Mira lo que encontré abajo en la azotea- dice María de 3 años. John da un suspiro y sigue a su hermana menor. Ambos bajan por las escaleras, María corre a la parte trasera de las escaleras, aquí empieza a ocurrir algo que John no recordaba que haya escuchado o visto. Se escuchaban unos susurros de niños, en el recuerdo no parecía importarle o no los escuchaba como el lo recordaba.

Cuando John llega ve sin importancia el lugar, pero en el recuerdo se veían unas sombras, 2 eran de niños y 1 era de una niña. En el recuerdo el parecía no verlos, no entendía el porque ahora que esta recordando esto que ocurrió, puede ver y escuchar todo esto.

-Mira...- su hermana señala a la sombra de un niño que se notaba, era el mas grande de los tres -... el es Billy...- luego señala al otro chico que se notaba era el mediano -... el es Freddy...- por ultimo, señala a la única niña, esta se veía mas joven que los niños -... y ella es Samanta- en eso, el recuerdo se vuelve totalmente negro y recuerdos al azar empiezan a invadir la mente de John, lo que mas le llamo la atención a John, fue de que en cada uno de esos recuerdos, los niños estaban presentes.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

-John...- dice su mamá tratando de despertar a su hijo -... John despierta, ya llegamos- John se levanta pero es deslumbrado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

-¿Ya llegamos?- dice el aun adormilado.

-Si Jony, vamos a ver la nueva casa- dice María alegremente. John se levanta y sale del auto, este ve su casa y era una casa un tanto grande, pero no como para exagerar. Era una casa de madera (Es como la de Up para no describir todo, solo que esta era de una combinación de rojo y blanco). La familia sonríe muy alegremente y entra a la casa, por el interior era muy amplio, o según John, lo era porque aun no colocaban las cosas.

-María, ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- dice John con una cara un tanto sería, María lo mira con la misma cara -¿Correr por toda la casa para explorarla?- dice María sin apartar su mirada. John en el momento sale corriendo -Una carrerita al piso de arriba- María se impresiona y luego se queja -No es justo, no estaba lista- dice corriendo a las escaleras.

John llega al piso de arriba -¡Te gane!- dice haciendo un baile de la victoria. A los pocos segundos llega María -No se vale, eres mas rápido y además de que saliste antes- dice María con un puchero. John ríe por la expresión de su hermana -Je, perdón- dice John sonriendo tímidamente.

-Veamos que hay aquí arriba- dice John, María se adelanta y abre la primera puerta, este era un baño, no era la gran cosa, un baño cualquiera. John no le toma mucha importancia al baño y avanza al siguiente cuarto.

-Espera, Billy tiene que hacer del baño- dice María un poco molesta. John la mira -¿Y qué no puede hacer el solo?- dice John en tono burlón, María solo le hace un puchero, pero a los pocos segundos se escucha la cadena del baño, María abre la puerta -¿Ya terminaste?- dice ella, pero para John, lo único que escucho fue la nada, María una vez termina de revisar el baño, se dirige con su hermano -Ya todos listos- John la mira un poco extrañado, seguía dudando que Billy, Freddy y Samanta fueran solo amigos imaginarios.

Los 2 chicos se acercan al cuarto abriéndolo, este era muy grande y según ambos, este sería el cuarto de sus padres pues ellos siempre tomaban el mas grande. John inspecciona el lugar notando que este tenía una ventana grande donde se podía ver perfectamente la otra casa.

-Freddy espera- dice María corriendo al siguiente cuarto -María, no corras- dice John corriendo al siguiente cuarto, al llegar, nota que el cuarto se abre por si solo dejando ver otro cuarto grande, pero no tanto como el anterior. John y María entran al cuarto notando que este tenía un tono rosa.

-Este sera mi cuarto- dice María rápidamente, John solo hace un puchero -Diablos, pero conste que si me encuentro con algo mejor, yo me lo quedo, este sera el tuyo hasta que nos mudemos- dice John con una sonrisa victoriosa pues estaba el ultimo cuarto a lado del baño, y ya que el baño no era tan grande que digamos, probablemente este iba a ser un cuarto muy grande.

Ambos salen del cuarto rosa y entran al ultimo cuarto, como John lo pensó, este era un cuarto muy grande, el incluso diría que era igual de grande que el primero que visitaron -Ja, gane uno mejor- dice John con victoria. María lo ve molesta -No es justo- John la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Eso te pasa por hablar antes de tiempo- él empieza a reír enfureciendo mas a María.

-Bien, mi cuarto es también muy grande, y no eres admitido a entrar sin mi permiso- dice María con autoridad. John la voltea a ver con una sonrisa -Bien, bien, pero te aplico la misma regla- y en eso, ambos se estrechan las manos.

-¿Ya tan rápido haciendo acuerdos?- dice el padre de ambos el cual estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. María y John lo voltean a ver y luego ríen -Je, creo que si- dice John.

-Pues vayan abajo que van a meter sus cosas a los cuartos- dice su padre saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras, los 2 niños lo siguen notando que la mayor parte de abajo ya estaba lista con la excepción de la decoración. Los 2 se dirigen a lo que ahora era la sala notando algunas cajas ahí incluyendo su Wii U. John conecta la consola y luego los 2 se ponen a jugar el primer juego que encontraron Super Smash Bros. Solo paso una hora cuando sus cuartos ya estaban listos para ser decorados. Los 2 tomaron sus respectivas cosas y se las subieron al cuarto.

**EN EL CUARTO DE MARÍA...**

Ella colocaba sus juguetes en su mueble mas grande, ella estaba siendo ayudada por Billy, Freddy y Samanta (Ahora ya sabrán si son reales o no). Solo le tomo unos cuantos minutos acomodar cada unos de sus peluches. Una vez acaban de acomodar los peluches y juguetes, se van a decorar los demás muebles que estaban por ahí con dibujos, adornos y algunos juguetes sobrantes.

**EN EL CUARTO DE JOHN...**

El colocaba cuidadosamente cada objeto en su lugar, su guitarra la colocaba en la pared como decoración, ya que el no tocaba ya desde hace mucho tiempo, solo la utilizaba para eso, decoración. Una vez acomoda su guitarra sobre su cama, coloca sus posters, ya sea de sus bandas favoritas, de sus series y vídeo juegos favoritos. Cuando acaba, empieza a decorar sus muebles con adornos como una lampara de lava y algunos juguetes de su infancia, a lado de su cama, coloca su despertados y una lampara de noche.

-Listo, ya acabe- dice John mirando como había quedado su cuarto. El voltea a ver su ventana la cual estaba cerrada -Creo que esta obra maestra debe ventilarse un poco- dice John caminando a la ventana y abriéndola, este se asoma y respira aire.

-No hay nada mejor que respirar aire fresco- dice John con una cara pacifica hasta que un aroma a podrido invade su aire fresco -Que asco, ¿De donde vendrá ese olor?- dice notando que el olor provenía de la otra casa. El empieza a inspeccionar un poco la ventana notando que esta estaba abierta pero con las cortinas cerradas.

John siente un gran escalofrió cuando las cortinas son empujadas por el viento dejando ver a John un poco el cuarto. A pesar de que el cuarto estaba apagado, el nota que las paredes estaban mancadas y había unos bultos cerca de estas manchas.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- dice su padre el cual estaba a lodo de John, esta da un grito ahogado pues no había notado cuando su padre entro a su cuarto. Max empieza a reír -Aí perdón si te asuste- dice Max notando lo sorprendido que estaba su hijo.

-No te preocupes- dice John sonriendo tímidamente. Max lo ve con una sonrisa -Tu madre pregunta que si la acompañas a saludar a los vecinos- dice Max, John voltea a ver a la casa de a lado -Mmmm... si claro, suena interesante- dice John.

-Así se habla, vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dice Max abrazando a su hijo amistosamente y luego saliendo del cuarto.

Ya todos estaban afuera, visitaron a muchos vecinos, la mayoría eran casados y con familia, y otros eran solteros, durante todo el recorrido, John no encontraba a algún chico que pudiera tener como amigo, la mayoría eran niños menores de 10 años y si tenía la suerte de toparse con un joven, este era muy serio o uno que se creía la gran cosa (los que se creen populares y que hacen especialmente bullying). Ninguno era el tipo de chicos que a John le agradaran (en el buen sentido pervertidos). Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a la penúltima casa, una de color blanco con azul cielo, una chica rápidamente arrebasa a la familia. Esta entra a la casa donde se dirigían.

Los 4 se miran y luego se dirigen a la casa azul cielo. Esmeralda toca la puerta y esta se abre a los pocos segundos siendo la chica de hace poco la que atiende. John al instante queda petrificado, la chica era muy bonita, ella era una chica un tanto voluminosa pero no para exagerar, tu cabello era castaño con tonalidades rojizas y amarillas, sus ojos eran de color miel, iba vestida de una blusa negra que la hacía resaltar mucho, unos jeans oscuros y unos converse negros.

-Hola que tal ¿Qué se les ofrece?- dice ella con indiferencia. Esmeralda sonríe -Hola, somos los nuevos vecino, él es mi esposo Maximiliano y ellos son mis hijos, María y John, y yo soy Esmeralda, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?- presenta Esmeralda para recibir una amigable sonrisa de la chica -Hola, gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Nícol- dice la chica.

-Un gusto el conocerte Nícol- dice Max extendiendo la mano, Nícol recibe formalmente su mano -También es un gusto Maximiliano- dice Nícol. Max le sonríe amistosamente - Oh, solo dime Max- dice él -Esta bien Max- dice Nícol con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, a sido un gusto conocerte, pero ya es un poco tarde así que nos vamos- dice Esmeralda mirando su teléfono -Claro, a sido un gusto conocerlos, y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme- dice Nícol con una sonrisa.

La familia una vez se despiden, se van a la ultima casa donde John había detectado ese horrible aroma. Esmeralda toca la puerta.

-Mami, a Freddy, Billy y Sam no les agrada esta casa- dice María poniéndose nerviosa. Esmeralda la ve con una sonrisa fingida pues le hartaba que su hija le hiciera mas caso a sus "amigos imaginarios" que a ella -No digas eso, solo es un vecino- dice Esmeralda volteando a ver la puerta. John en el momento se pone nervioso pues siempre que Freddy comentaba algo que le daba miedo o lo ponía nervioso, en verdad era por una buena razón como cuando se rompió la pierna por no creer lo que su hermana le dijo, Freddy le comento de que no bajara las escaleras porque estaban rotas y era cierto.

Un hombre finalmente abre la puerta después de unos 5 minutos. Este era un hombre adulto de unos aproximados 40 años, estaba vestido con un traje casual morado, su cabello era negro con una pequeña tonalidad morada y sus ojos eran grises -Hola que tal. Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos ¿O me equivoco?- dice el hombre con un tono extraño, casi como si estuviera hablando con niños.

-Hola que tal, me llamo Esmeralda, él es mi esposo Maximiliano y ellos son mis hijos, María y John- dice Esmeralda alegremente. El hombre voltea a ver a los niños y con una sonrisa se agacha saludando a María -Hola pequeña, es un gusto el conocerte- María en el momento siente miedo pero corresponde el saludo -Ho-hola señor, ta-también es un gusto- dice ella nerviosa.

-Me llamo Robert- dice el hombre levantándose y ahora dirigiéndose a la familia. Esmeralda sonríe -Es un gusto Robert- dice Esmeralda. Robert mira su reloj y nota que ya eran las 8 de la noche.

-8 de la noche, ya es tarde...- él voltea a ver a la familia -... ¿Quieren cenar aquí? Ya tengo listo todo, pero como ustedes gusten- dice amablemente Robert.

-Claro, nos encantaría cenar con usted- dice amablemente Max.

Todos entran a la casa y como era correspondido, todos se sentaron a cenar. Mientras los adultos platicaban de sus respectivas vidas, John y María se sentían incómodos, mas María que John.

-Oye María...- dice John en un susurro a María, ella lo voltea a ver con nerviosismo -... ¿Qué te dice Freddy sobre este lugar?- María voltea a ver a su lado quedándose en silencio un momento, luego vuelve a ver a su hermano e igual en un susurro -Dice que ese hombre lo pone muy nervioso, que hay algo en el que no le agrada- esto pone mas nervioso a John.

-Em, disculpe señor Robert...- dice John llamando la atención de Robert -... necesito usar el baño, ¿Donde se encuentra?- dice un poco nervioso.

-Sube las escaleras y la ultima puerta a la derecha- dice Robert para lo que John se levanta y sube rápido las escaleras. El se dirige al baño pero se detiene frente una puerta donde permanecía un leve pero detectable aroma a podrido. John no sabía si investigar que era ese aroma o seguir par ir al baño.

Su curiosidad pudo mas que él y se dirige al cuarto, John abre la puerta notando de que el lugar seguía un tanto oscuro, él enciende la luz notando que era el cuarto que vio desde su cuarto. Las paredes estaban salpicadas con algo rojo y en el suelo habían varios bultos de ropa sucia, era el cuarto de lavado (XD creyeron que era una escena del crimen ¿Verdad? ja ja ja ja). John se calma al saber que solo era ese cuarto, él se acerca a las manchas rojas para oler que eran, solo era un poco de pintura ya fresca, pero combinada con el horrible olor de la ropa sucia, creaban un horrible olor a podrido.

John respira hondo y luego sale del cuarto para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando baja para volver a la cena con su familia, nota que todos ya estaban en la puerta esperando a John. Él no pregunta ni se queja, solo se dirige con su familia, esa casa aun lo ponía nervioso.

-Gracias por la cena señor Robert- dice Esmeralda amablemente. Robert le sonríe -El gusto es mio, fue agradable poder cenar en compañía de alguien- dice Robert. Después la familia se retira a su casa para poder descansar.

Era media noche, todos ya estaban dormidos con excepción de John el cual no podía dormir pues no dejaba de pensar en la casa del señor Robert, algo en esa casa le parecía extraño. De un momento a otro escucha su puerta abrirse, el voltea a ver pero no había nada. John se había puesto nervioso pues sabía que todos estaban dormidos, él se sienta en su cama para ver mejor la puerta pero seguía sin ver algo o alguien ahí hasta que el cuarto de María se abre, ya que esta estaba justo enfrente de su cuarto, pudo notar su interior.

John fuerza la vista por la poca luz que había, pero no notaba nada. Estaba a punto de acostarse otra vez hasta que su ventana se abre por el viento dejando entrar luz hasta el curto de María. John queda en shock, había alguien parado a lado de la cama de María, era la sombra de su recuerdo, era Billy y lo estaba viendo fijamente. A los pocos segundos que para John fueron minutos, la sombra de Billy desapareció.

John espero unos segundos para asegurarse de que nada mas fuera a pasar, él se levanta y se dirige a la ventana para cerrarla. A punto de realizar esto, el nota a Robert en el cuarto de lavado, nota que alguien estaba ahí con él, una mujer, esta estaba totalmente atada, se notaba con miedo. John no reaccionaba, solo estaba mirando la escena.

Robert después de unos segundos se acerca a la mujer con un cuchillo en mano. En ese momento, John no lo pensó mas y sale corriendo a la casa de Robert para tratar de detenerlo. En silencio se introduce en la casa y se dirige al cuarto de lavado con un cuchillo que tomo de su casa. La puerta estaba abierta, John cuidadosamente se asoma notando de que Robert no estaba en el cuarto, solo el cadáver de la mujer.

John mira a todas partes para ubicar a Robert, pero no se da cuenta de que este se encontraba detrás de él. De un movimiento rápido, desarma a John y lo somete.

-Increíble que seas tan silencioso y supersticioso John...- dice Robert con el cuchillo apuntando a la cabeza de John -... pero debes ser mas rápido en pensamiento como para ganarme- dice Robert. John tenía miedo de morir y acabar como esa mujer, él empieza a llorar levemente.

-Je, tengo una propuesta para ti...- dice Robert, John alza un poco la mirada, lo suficiente como para ver a Robert -... te dejo ir, pero tu te convertirás en mi aprendiz, espía y marioneta- dice Robert con una gran y sádica sonrisa, John tenía pensado el que una vez lo liberara, rápidamente le avisaría a la policía para que vinieran a arrestar a Robert -Esta bien- dice John con un poco de miedo.

-Je, crees que soy un tonto, se que avisaras a las autoridades, así que te advierto algo...- John en el momento se pone nervioso -...Tendré a alguien vigilandote en cubierto, si me entero de que le has comentado a alguien sobre esto, mato a toda tu familia, ¿Entendido?- dice Robert seriamente. John estaba atrapado, no tenía salida, si aceptaba, tendría que hacer lo que Robert le pidiera, pero si no lo hacía, él moriría sin dudarlo. John con pesar, acepta la propuesta -Acepto- Robert le sonríe -Entonces esta hecho...- él se quita de encima y ayuda a levantar a John -...Vete de aquí y no olvides que tengo a alguien vigilandote día y noche- John se sentía triste, ¿como pudo aceptar? ¿que le obligara a hacer?

John baja las escaleras en silencio abriendo la puerta -Adiós- dice John antes de salir, Robert nuevamente le sonríe -Adiós Marioneta- John se sorprende por el apodo pero prefiere solo irse de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, John se levanta de su cama, baja y desayuna con su familia. Como siempre, John se sienta a lado de su hermana -Buenos días- dice John un tanto desanimado. María solo lo ve y luego continua desayunando, a John se le había hecho extraño -¿Que no me vas a saludar?- dice John desconcertado por el comportamiento de su hermanita.

-Billy me dijo lo que hiciste anoche- fue lo único que dice María par luego acabar su desayuno e irse de la cocina. John se sorprendió, ¿Billy no estaba vigilando en la noche? eso da miedo. María regresa al comedor -...pero no le diré a nadie, no quiero morir- dice María con indiferencia, luego se va a la sala a ver televisión un rato.

John no sabía que decir, agradecer de que su hermana no diría nada, o insultar a Billy una hora por revelar su secreto. Él se levanta de su asiento, deja su plato vacío en la cocina y luego regresa notando una nota en la mesa del comedor. John va y toma la nota y viendo que decía.

_Marioneta..._

_Esta sera tu primera misión..._

_Deje algo muy importante en la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, necesito que lo recuperes antes de que alguien se de cuenta, los encontraras dentro de los animatronicos de la pizzeria, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy y uno adicional que solo aparece por las noches._

_Es super importante que las recuperes y para ello, tendrás que trabajar en ese lugar como guardia nocturno, pero te advierto que no sera tan fácil. Esos animatronicos tienen algo en contra de los guardias así que debes tener **mucho cuidado** o podrías morir._

_De cualquier forma, tratare de que eso no pase pues te necesitare en mas trabajitos._

_ATTE: Robert Vicent._

Eso lo puso nervioso, sobre todo porque puso en letras negras e incluso subrayado el tener cuidado. Había escuchado de ese lugar, que estaba embrujado o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se imagino el que ese lugar fuera realmente peligroso, pero... si quería mantener a su familia a salvo, tendría que aceptar cualquier reto, fuera lo que fuera.

John respira hondo -Ok, hora de trabajar- dice el con una actitud positiva.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado sobre todo a ti Fenix, créanme que ahora si tuve un día muy pesado pues hoy fue la misa de mi papá el cual cumple un año desde que falleció, y bueno, visita familiar yay (sarcasmo), mi cuarto se convirtió en un campo de guerra y créanme que si salí herida, pero bueno, ya me voy a descansar.**

**Espero sus reviews para continuar la historia, aunque la historia que sigue es "Una vida tras la cortina" esperen actualización.**

**Soy FlakyVickyHTF despidiéndose desde la guerra. Bye**


	2. Un nuevo trabajo

**Holi, aquí finalmente de regreso después de que acabara la guerra en mi cuarto T-T... ok como sea, mi vida les vale, solo quieren leer este fic :3**

**REVIEWS:**

**Fenix Lynx: Que bien que te haya gustado, no sabes lo nerviosa que me puse por ver tu comentario X3 Ya puedo descansar en paz -u-**

**Ok, el fic, pero quiero aclarar algo rápido... Todos los fics que hago de FNAF, tengo como pasado lo que relato en mi fanfic de "Una vida tras las cortinas" por lo que cualquier duda con respecto al fic, se podrá aclarar ahí y si llega a ser el caso de que no se pueda, no duden en consultarlo con migo y yo ya aclarare lo que sea. Gracias por su atención (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Fenix Lynx, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Un nuevo trabajo.

John caminaba en silencio por la casa para ir a su cuarto. Una vez ahí,el se quito la pijama y se coloca ropa decente, una playera roja con pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, y unos converse negros.

-Listo, solo me falta la chamarra- dice el dirigiéndose al armario y sacando una chamarra de cuero negra -Ahora si, todo listo... Chamarra, celular y... ¿Y mi billetera?- dice el buscando en su pantalón que se puso la vez pasada (ayer), después se fue a su cama donde la encontró -...Billetera, lista. Tengo todo, ahora a Freddy's- dice para caminar a la puerta, toma la perilla y al momento de girarla, escucha a alguien correr por el pasillo y luego las escaleras con una velocidad impresionante.

El empezó a dudar de salir de su cuarto, pero sabía que tenía un trabajo que hacer, tomo aire y salio de su cuarto. El bajo las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la puerta donde fue detenido por su hermana.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- dice ella en un tono muy tierno.

-No, solo voy a pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno- dice John abriendo la puerta.

-No importa, esas cosas se tardan, puedo quedarme con los animatronicos- dice María insistente.

-No- dice John y sale de la casa. María hace un puchero y luego lo empieza a seguir. John nota esto y se detiene -Ya te dije que te quedes aquí- dice el para luego continuar su caminata. María no paraba de seguirlo, esto enojo mas a John -Regresa a casa María- dice el volteando a ver a su hermana. Ella hace un puchero -¿Aunque sea sabes llegar a Freddy's?- dice ella, John iba a decir que si, pero realmente estaba perdido en la ciudad.

-¿Y tu sabes?- dice John.

-Yo no, pero Billy si sabe- dice ella adelantándose en el camino. John suspira y luego la sigue -Oye, em e querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo- dice John para lo que María lo ve -¿Que cosa?- dice ella. John toma aire -Es sobre Billy y los demás...- dice el un poco nervioso -¿Que sucede con ellos?- dice María sin comprender. John estaba cada vez mas nervioso pero toma valor -¿En verdad existen o son solo amigos imaginarios?- dice John.

María se sorprende por la pregunta -Ellos... son reales- ella ríe un poco -Señor conejo, y Miss Yaoi son los imaginarios- (Yaoi everywhere) dice ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ya veo, ¿pero puedes ser mi traductora con ellos?, la verdad no los puedo escuchar- dice el mas animado.

-Claro- dice ella igual de animada.

-Hey Billy, si puedes, ¿me dejas de vigilar por las noches? que me pones nervioso- dice el mirando al frente de su hermana.

-Dice que no- dice ella riendo al final.

-No se vale, eso me incomoda mucho Billy- dice John inflando los cachetes.

-Sam dice que ella sera ahora la que te vigilara en la noche- dice María.

-Ahora tengo 2 acosadores, lo ultimo que falta es que Freddy también me este vigilando- dice el con sarcasmo.

-De hecho, el lo hacía antes, pero ya no lo hace- dice María entre risas.

-¿Que acaso son unos pervertidos?- dice John con sarcasmo pero animado.

-Freddy y Billy dicen que no, pero Sam dice que ella si... ¿Qué es ser pervertido?- dice María con inocencia.

-Te lo contare cuando seas grande- dice John. María ríe -Tu y Freddy lo dijeron al mismo tiempo- dice ella entre risas.

-Bueno, creo que no pensamos tan diferente- dice John también entre risas.

-¡Mira, ya llegamos!- dice María emocionada al ver la pizzeria.

-No esta tan lejos de la casa, nos tomo como unos 10 minutos de allí para acá- dice John mirando atrás.

-Y esta derecho- añade María.

-Si, me alegra de que no sea tan lejos, y tu le vayas a decir a mis padres que pretendo trabajar aquí ¿Ok?- dice John amenazadoramente.

-Claro como el azúcar- dice ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hecho, ahora vamos adentro- dice John abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a donde los animatronicos.

-Tu quédate aquí mientras yo consigo el empleo- dice John.

-Sipi- dice María.

John empieza a alejarse nervioso. El se acerca con uno de los empleados -Disculpe, ¿Donde puedo solicitar el empleo de guardia nocturno?- dice John para lo que el empleado se sorprende.

-¿Tu quieres el empleo?- dice el empleado nervioso.

-Es lo que dije- dice John notando lo nervioso que se había puesto el empleado.

-Al fondo en la ultima puerta a la izquierda esta el jefe- dice el empleado señalando el pasillo por donde se ubicaba la Pirate Cove.

-Gracias- dice John y se dirige a la oficina. a A pesar de que trataba de fingir no estar nervioso, el estaba muriéndose de miedo, todos estaban igual con la noticia de trabajar como guardia nocturno -¿Realmente es tan peligroso este trabajo?- se dijo en la mente. Finalmente llego a la oficina, el trago saliva y entro -H-hola, me llamo John y quería pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno- dice John para lo que el hombre solo lo voltea a ver -Ok, acércate muchacho- dice el hombre sacando unos papeles de su escritorio. John se acerca y se pone enfrente del hombre.

El hombre cierra el cajón con un contrato -Coloca tu nombre aquí y firma aquí abajo- dice el hombre señalando 2 líneas. John toma una pluma y hace lo que se le pide. Una vez firma, el hombre toma el papel y lo coloca en su suéter -Esta hecho, te veo hoy a media noche, no llegues ni un minuto tarde, si puedes llegar un poco antes, mejor- dice el hombre. John se pone nervioso -Ok, entonces lo veo en la noche- dice John retirándose de la oficina.

-Eso fue fácil- dice John dirigiéndose al escenario donde María estaba jugando con algunos niños. El voltea a ver las cortinas moradas y nota el cartel "Out of Order" frente a este. El se le queda mirando un momento -Tal vez pueda sacar lo que Vicent me pidió de este animatronico y después me puedo encargar de los otros- se dice el la mente. El mira a su alrededor y nota de que no había nadie viéndolo.

-Perfecto- se dice y entra al Pirate Cove. El nota a Foxy el cual estaba sentado al final de la cueva, el se pone nervioso por el aspecto destruido del zorro pirata, pero se acerca mirándolo fijamente, el toma la zona del abdomen del zorro con el plan de abrirlo para ver que era tan importante dentro de si.

John empieza a jalar con fuerza hasta que siente una repentina presión en el brazo derecho, el deja de jalar y voltea a ver su brazo y da un salto al notar la mano robotica del animatronico tomando fuertemente de su brazo.

-¿Q-que ha-haces marin-nero?- dice el zorro con una falla en su caja de música y mirando seriamente a John.

-Y-yo...-dice John nervioso.

-N-no sab-bes que es de m-mala edu-ducación entrar sin pe-permiso de al-alguien- dice el zorro poniendo mas presión en el brazo de John.

El cierra con fuerza los ojos hasta que escucha a alguien detrás de el -_Ni te atrevas-_ dice una voz tétrica. Foxy no bajaba la intensidad de la presión, John voltea a ver detrás de el y solo nota una sombra. En eso, Foxy baja la presión del apretón -V-vete de aq-uí ma-marinero- dice Foxy. John con miedo hace lo que se le indica y sale de la Pirate Cove.

-Que miedo- dice el tomándose un respiro. El voltea a ver al escenario donde nota con miedo, Bonnie lo estaba viendo mientras tocaba la guitarra. Esto pone mas nervioso a John, pero trata de no entrar en pánico. El se dirige hasta donde estaba su hermana -Es hora de irse- dice John sin mirar a los animatronicos.

-Oki, vamos- dice María feliz y ambos se retiran, John no pudo evitar voltear a ver a los animatronicos antes de irse. Ello solo lo voltearon a ver siendo Bonnie el mas terrorífico gracias a una cara de malicia.

Los 2 regresaron a casa y con suerte, sus padres no se habrían dado cuenta de que ellos 2 habían salido.

En el camino ya cerca de su casa, John se toparon con Vicent haciendo un arreglo a su jardín. María se había puesto nerviosa. Vicent lo noto y con una sonrisa -Hola muchachos- dice el ganándose una mirada nerviosa por parte de María.

Ambos entran a su casa con silencio. Sus padres no estaban -Debieron ir al trabajo- dice María al notar que la bolsa de su mamá y el abrigo de su papá no estaban. John voltea a ver a María -Si, es lo mas seguro- dice John riendo un poco.

-¿Como le harás?- dice María caminando a la sala.

-¿Hacer que?- dice John siguiendo a su hermana.

-Ya sabes, salir de casa sin que mis padres se den cuenta- dice María tomando el control de la T.V.

-No lo se, ellos siempre revisan que estemos dormidos...- dice John poniéndose a pensar.

-Pues sera mejor de que se te ocurra algo rápido que ya son las 5- dice María mirando el reloj de pared que tenían.

-Mmmm... Hey Billy ¿No te puedes hacer pasar por mi dormido en mi cama?- dice John mirando a la T.V.

-El dice que si, pero con la condición de que le dejes usar tu guitarra- dice María con una sonrisa.

-Ok, pero que me la ponga en su lugar cuando la acabe de usar- dice John aliviado de que Billy aceptara.

**11:40.**

John estaba ya vestido y se dirigió al cuarto de María. El toca la puerta -María, ya me voy, dile a Billy que se quede en mi cuarto- dice John.

-Sipi- dice ella desde el otro lado de la puerta -Te deseamos buena suerte- John sonríe por lo ultimo.

-Gracias- dice y luego se va.

Durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría pasar esa noche, pero tenía una misión y si quería mantener a su familia con vida, tenía que tomar ese riesgo. No tardo mucho cuando llego a la pizzeria. El entro y fue directamente a la oficina donde estaba su nuevo jefe -11:55 justo a tiempo- se dice mirando su celular.

El entra a la oficina -Hola jefe, ya llegue- dice John para lo que su jefe se para -Que bien chico. Mucha suerte esta noche, puedes husmear por la oficina si quieres, pero hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de esta hasta que sean las 6 de la mañana- dice el jefe saliendo de la habitación y parándose poco antes de atravesar el marco de esta.

-Hay unos mensaje pre-grabados, te ayudaran a guiarte en tu trabajo, creo que eran del chico anterior a ti- dice el jefe para irse de la oficina.

John mira toda la oficina, esta era un poco pequeña pero no tanto (Ya conocen como es la oficina así que prefiero no describirla). John se acerca al escritorio lleno de y toma el Cupcake con ojos. Se le queda viendo un momento y luego lo deja en su lugar. El mira el póster con los animatronicos y con su dedo empieza a identificarlos -Bonnie...- dice señalando al conejo morado -...Chica...- dice tocando el pico de Chica -... Fre...- dice tocando la nariz de Freddy y escuchando un extraño sonido. El presiona una vez mas la nariz y se empieza a reír -...Freddy- dice entre risas.

Al poco rato, el teléfono se empieza a escuchar, el trato de ubicarlo pero no lo veía, a la tercera vez que suena el teléfono, este es atendido.

**TELÉFONO.**

_**Hola que tal, bienvenido a Freddy's, soy el anterior empleado que ocupaba tu lugar, me llamo Mike Smith y seré una especie de guía en tus 5 noches en Freddy's. Como primera cosa que debes saber, es la función de tu empleo. Eres ahora el guardia nocturno y que nadie te engañe porque estas ahora en un peligro, para empezar, los animatronicos, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, intentaran atraparte para ponerte en un traje de animatronico lo cual no sera nada bonito y morirás lentamente, luego tenemos a Foxy, el mas peligroso a parte de Freddy, no te fíes de el pues no te meterá a un traje de animatronico, el ira a tratar de morderte, creo que te quiere comer o no se que, ese zorro es un poco raro además de no ser como los demás pues notaras que esta fuera de servicio y no se que habrá pasado como para que ocurriese eso. Ok, por ultimo, esta Golden Freddy, pero no estoy seguro de que el sea real pues al parecer soy el único que lo a visto, pero de cualquier forma, el aparece en la segunda o tercera noche únicamente, si miras la cámara de la esquina oeste, notaras un cartel con su cara, pero ve eso mañana o pasado mañana.**_

_**Ok, ya que te hable de los 5 animatronicos, ahora vamos con tus materiales de trabajo. Notaras una tableta en la mesa, esta se enciende si la levantas y se apaga si la bajas, con ella podrás ver las cámaras del establecimiento. Ahora vamos con las puertas, hay 2 puertas, ambas tienen las mismas funciones, tienen 2 botones, una roja y otra blanca, la roja es para cerrar una puerta de metal, la blanca es para activar las luces del pasillo.**_

_**Muy bien, tal vez ya comprobaste como funcionan, pero ahora te hablare de la energía. Esta es limitada así que evita gastarla, si se acaba, todo el edificio se quedara en la oscuridad, las puertas, luces y las cámaras se desactivaran, pero lo animatronicos seguirán en funcionamiento por lo que estarás perdido a menos de que den las 6 a.m.**_

_** Ok, eso a sido todo por ahora. Mañana te daré mas detalles de los animatronicos. Recuerda usar tus materiales solo cuando sea necesario y no gastes tanta energía. Espero ser de ayuda porque el hombre que me guío a mi, no me enseño nada, cuando me decía calma, me ponía mas nervioso, pero bueno, ahora esta muerto y espero yo no estarlo en estas 5 ultimas noches en las que estaré. Adiós.**_

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA.**

John se quedo estático. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sudaba frío y su respiración era muy pesada. Las palabras de Mike pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que -¡Los animatronicos!- dice el tomando la tableta, eran las 2 de la mañana, Bonnie se había ido de su lugar. Con un pánico horrible, revisa las 2 puertas para confirmar de que el no estaba ahí. El vuelve a las cámaras y las empieza a revisar todas, Show Stage, Dinning Room, ambos pasillos y finalmente el Back Stage. Ahí estaba Bonnie mirando la cámara.

John se calma un poco hasta que escucha unos pasos muy rápidos cerca de ahí. El primero revisa Show Stage, normal, no había nadie fuera de su lugar a excepción de Bonnie. Va a Pirate Cove notando que Foxy se había ido. John da un grito ahogado par bajar la tableta y cerrar las puertas.

Sudaba frío, y temblaba mucho pero suspiro y regreso a su asiento. Levanto la tableta y noto que Foxy no regresaba a su lugar, empezó a ver todas las cámaras pero solo encontró a los 3 principales. Su respiración se hizo pesada y revisa ambas luces de las puertas. Nada, el no se encontraba en las puertas.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- escucha John detrás de el. No lo pudo evitar, entro en shock, empezó a temblar, su corazón se acelero como nunca y sudaba frío. Lentamente John voltea a ver y nota a Foxy detrás de el.

Foxy sonreía, mientras lo miraba -¿Por que tan asustado grumete?- dice Foxy con malicia. El empezó a acercarse a John listo para atacar cuando se detiene repentinamente -Perdón- dice antes de salir por la puerta oeste.

John se había quedado confundido -¿Que mierda?- dice y se dirige a la tableta y mira el Pirate Cove el cual seguía vacío, John empieza a ver todas las cámaras notando a los 4 animatronicos reunidos, Foxy empezó a hablar pero no había audio.

Con miedo, John sale de la oficina y en silencio camina hasta donde los animatronicos. Ahora podía escuchar la conversación.

-¿Estas seguro Foxy?- dice Freddy dudoso.

-Si, se que lo debe conocer, vi a Shadow Bonnie acompañándolo, pero parece el no darse cuenta- dice Foxy pensativo.

-¿Que tal si le preguntamos?- dice Chica.

-¿Como le haremos si nos va a cerrar la puerta?- dice Bonnie contradiciendo el argumento de Chica.

-No es muy atento a lo que le sucede alrededor así que sera fácil- dice Foxy bajando del escenario.

John en el momento sale de su escondite con la certeza de que ellos no lo iban a atacar.

-Ahí esta- dice Freddy bajando del escenario.

-No corras, solo queremos hablar- dice Foxy acercándose lentamente.

-Lo se- dice John un poco serio.

-Escucha, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Vicent?- dice Freddy.

-Si- dice John.

-Ya veo- dice Bonnie pensativo.

-¿A que te mando aquí?- dice Foxy yendo directo al grano.

-Y-yo...- dice John poniéndose nervioso, no sabía que decir, Vicent se lo había advertido.

-Como lo pensé, también te amenazo con matar a tu familia- dice Foxy con indiferencia.

-¿También?- dice John confuso.

-Si, me hizo lo mismo, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar- dice Foxy desviando la mirada.

-Nunca hablas de eso ni con nosotros- dice Chica en enojo en su voz.

-¿Quieres morir?- dice Foxy amenazante.

-Ya nos desviamos del tema- dice Freddy dándose un palmface.

-Ni lo intentes, las marionetas nunca hablan con su propia voz- dice Foxy yéndose a la Pirate Cove.

-¿Marionetas?- dice Bonnie para lo que Foxy se detiene y los voltea a ver.

-Es lo que somos sus "aprendices"- dice Foxy haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Entonces tu también lo eres ¿No?- dice John tímidamente.

Foxy se detiene y sin voltear a ver a John -Si- dice con pesar y luego continua su camino.

-Ese maldito no dejara de intentarlo- dice Freddy con furia.

-Ya Freddy, no podremos hacer nada por el momento, solo esperarlo- dice Chica en un tono suave, casi maternal.

-Pero es que el...-dice Freddy pero Chica lo interrumpe -¡pero nada Freddy Fazbear!- dice Chica con autoridad.

-Ok- dice Freddy derrotado.

-Has lo que viniste a hacer y lárgate- dice Bonnie seriamente.

-Ok- dice John y se dirige a la Pirate Cove.

John se mete y nota a Foxy en posición fetal -¿A qué viniste marinero?- dice Foxy desanimado.

-El me pidió traer algo que dejo en ustedes- dice John tímidamente.

Foxy se quedo callado por unos segundos -Dile de mi parte que se vaya a nadar con los tiburones- dice Foxy con un tono amenazante.

-Po-por favor, no quiero que le pase algo a mi familia- dice John en suplica.

Foxy se para y se acerca a John -De cualquier forma ellos ya deben estar muertos- dice Foxy enojado.

-¡¿Que? ! pe-pero el...- dice pero Foxy lo interrumpe.

-¡¿Crees que si ese tipo fuera de palabra no me habría matado a mi y a mis amigos?! Abre los ojos John, ese hombre de seguro ya mato a tus padres- dice Foxy.

-¿Co-como supiste que era John?- dice John al recordar que el nunca menciono su nombre.

-Reconocimiento facial- dice Foxy sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Y que es lo que el quiere recuperar?- dice John sentándose a lado de Foxy.

-Nuestras almas, si las recupera, hará lo mismo que a Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy- dice Foxy serio.

-Tu... mencionaste que el los mato... ¿Qué paso?- dice John con timidez.

-Hice una promesa, si me encargaba de eliminar a Puppet, no lastimaría a mis amigos, pero me traiciono, nos mato y nos metió en los trajes- dice Foxy abriendo su abdomen y exponiendo un esqueleto pequeño dentro de el.

John se asusta al ver al esqueleto -¿E-eso era lo que el quería recuperar?- dice John con miedo.

-Si, pero el tendrá que venir por el, y si te descubro tratando de quitarlo, te matare sin dudar- dice Foxy amenazando con su garfio.

-O-ok- dice John nervioso.

-¡John!- se escucha el grito de... -¡María!- dice John saliendo de la Pirate Cove seguido de Foxy.

María estaba afuera del establecimiento tratando de abrir la puerta. John al llegar intenta abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. -¡María, ¿Que pasa?!- dice John.

-¡El hombre morado me quiere matar!- dice María con miedo en su voz.

-¡Quítense de la puerta!- dice Foxy. John y María atienden a la indicación. Foxy se estrella con la puerta abriéndola -¡Rápido entra!- dice Foxy, María entra por la puerta y Foxy la cierra y la bloquea.

-¡¿Estas bien María?!- dice John revisando a su hermana.

-El me lastimo la pierna- dice ella empezando a llorar y mostrando la herida, esta aun sangraba y se notaba profunda.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, te voy a curar- dice John. Foxy se acerca a la niña y la pone entre sus brazos -Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la oficina, ve por el- dice Foxy. John atiende a la indicación y va a la oficina.

No tarda mucho en regresar atendiendo a su hermana -No se que hacer- dice John con una Pokerface.

Foxy da un suspiro -Yo me encargo- dice el recargando a María en la pared -Ok nena, voy a tener que quitarte el pantalón...- dice Foxy pero es interrumpido por John -¡Ni te atrevas a quitarlos jodido zorro pervertido!- dice John -¡Freddo es el pervertido! Además, debo atender la herida y esta se encuentra cerca de la entrepierna- dice Foxy con enojo.

-¡Ya basta ambos!- dice Chica acercándose.

Foxy vuelve a lo que hacía -Ok, tal vez te duela un poco a la hora de quitarte el pantalón, pero trata de resistir ¿Ok?- dice Foxy para lo que María asiente. Foxy con cuidado de no lastimar a María, empieza a bajar su pantalón hasta exponer la herida completa.

-Ok, ahora necesitare un poco de alcohol- dice Foxy para lo que John le da la botella de alcohol.

-Ok, esto de dolerá así que no temas en gritar- dice Foxy empezando a colocar un poco de alcohol en la herida, como era de esperar, María empezó a gritar y a llorar por el dolor.

-Chica, pasame el hilo y aguja- dice Foxy.

-Espera, ¿que piensas hacer?- dice John nervioso.

-La herida es profunda y si quieres que deje de sangrar y cicatrice correctamente, deberé hacer unas puntadas- dice Foxy.

-Aquí esta- dice Chica entregando un paquete de dichos objetos.

-Ok, dame la aguja y el tranquilizante- dice Foxy. John se las entrega y Foxy le inyecta el tranquilizante durmiendo la pierna de María. Foxy toma un hilo y una aguja un tanto gruesa y empieza a hacer las puntadas.

Esto tarda unos minutos ya que había tenido que hacer 3 puntadas -Listo- dice tomando el alcohol y vierte un poco en la herida -Dame un parche- dice Foxy, John atiende a la indicación y le da el parche -Vaya, que Kit tan completo- dice John notando los objetos que había en el Kit.

-Ya quedo- dice Foxy y todos ven que la herida estaba curada.

-Wow, Foxy, deberías dedicarte a doctor- dice John sorprendido.

-Si, lo se, tengo un don para esto- dice el colocando los pantalones de María en su lugar.

-Ya no me duele- dice María mas calmada. Ella voltea a ver a Foxy -Gracias- da un gran bostezo.

-Oh, no hay de que nena, pero ven, tienes que descansar- dice Foxy cargando a María y llevándola al Pirate Cove.

-Foxy se comporta un tanto paternal- dice John notando a su hermana dormir en los brazos de Foxy mientras este la arrullaba como una bebé.

-Si, siempre a sido así, antes de morir, el tenía un hermano menor, Billy creo que se llamaba... Bueno, la cosa es que su padre no estaba mucho en casa y su madre se había divorciado, Foxy termino siendo la figura mas cercana a un padre- dice Chica mirando con nostalgia a Foxy.

-Ya veo...- dice John, esas palabras no paraban de rondar por su cabeza hasta que -... ¡Espera ¿Como dices que se llamaba su hermano?!- dice John mirando a Chica con preocupación.

-Billy ¿Por qué?- dice Chica con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Billy murió después de que Foxy muriera?- dice John.

-No lo se, el no quiere hablar de ello, pero mejor pregúntale tu que a nosotros no nos querrá decir- dice Chica caminando hasta donde Freddy y Bonnie.

John con rapidez, corre a donde Foxy y su hermana -¿Qué pasa marinero?- dice Foxy aun arrullando a María.

-¿Tu tuviste un hermano llamado Billy?- dice John.

-Si, ¿Por?- dice Foxy sin comprender el punto de la conversación.

-¿El murió?- dice John.

Foxy baja las orejas -Si, poco después de que yo muriera- dice Foxy triste.

-Es que María tiene a unos amigos y entre ellos hay uno que se llama Billy, por ello pregunto- dice John.

-Marinero... ¿Que tal si hablamos de esto con ella mañana cuando este despierta?- dice Foxy mirando con ternura a María.

-Si, esta bien- dice John acurrucándose a lado de Foxy.

-Descansa marinero- dice Foxy.

**Mientras tanto fuera de la pizzeria...**

-Entonces ese maldito me traiciono- dice Vicent caminando de regreso a su casa.

-Tal parece- dice Shadow Bonnie (SBonnie).

-Je, bueno, creo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- dice Vicent con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?- dice SBonnie.

-Tu ya sabes, podremos tratar de probar nuestro proyectito- dice Vicent.

-El proyecto "Oscuro"- dice SBonnie.

-Sip, prepárate, vamos a desvelarnos mañana- dice Vicent.

* * *

**OK, hasta aquí el capitulo del día, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho X3**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿Billy es el hermano muerto de Foxy?**

**¿Qué va a ser el proyecto "Oscuro"?**

**Descubranlo próximamente.**

**Me despido desde mi cuarto. Bye X3 y los amo ^3^ **


	3. Proyecto oscuro, fase 1

**Hola que tal, yo aquí de regreso y con un nuevo personaje llamada Lisa. Ok, es hora de que inicie el proyecto oscuro :3**

**REVIEWS:**

**Fenix Lynx: Me alegra que te guste el fanfic, ahora comprobaras si tus respuestas son correctas :3**

**Elly1234: Hola y bienvenida al fanfic, espero que disfrutes de todos los capítulos :3**

**Ok, que empiece el fanfic ;)**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Fenix Lynx, Lisa es propiedad de zardX, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Proyecto oscuro, fase 1.

*Campanadas de las 6 a.m.*

John se empezó a despertar, tenía una manta cubriéndolo, estaba recargado en el hombro de Foxy el cual parecía estar dormido. El intento moverse hasta que siente el brazo de Foxy abrazándolo, el miro a Foxy y noto a María dormida en las piernas de Foxy, también tenía una manta y Foxy la estaba acariciando con su única mano su cabello.

-Foxy ¿Estas despierto?- dice John en un susurro para no despertar a María.

-Si, hace un rato que me desperté- dice Foxy volteado a ver a John.

-Ya veo- digo quitándome el brazo de Foxy.

-Ya deben irse antes de que el jefe llegue- dice Foxy para mover a María, ella se despierta.

-¿Ya es de día?- dice María adormilada.

-Si, es hora de irnos- dice John poniéndose de pie.

-Billy aun no se quiere ir- dice María y se vuelve a acostar.

-Sobre eso, Billy, ¿eres hermano de Foxy?- dice John curioso.

-El dice que *Bostezo* no recuerda- dice María y se queda dormida.

-No te culpo Billy, después de que mueres te cuesta recordar lo que paso y que fue de tu vida- dice Foxy acariciando el cabello de María.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Foxy habla.

-Si, mi espíritu se quedo dentro de Foxy, pero ya me acostumbre a ser un animatronico- dice Foxy sin apartar la vista de María.

-¿Hablas con Billy?- dice John sorprendido.

-Si, ¿como explicarlo...? Soy un caso particular, yo suelo escuchar cosas que los demás no, la única cuestión es que no los puedo ver- dice Foxy mirando a John.

-¿Como paso eso?- dice John curioso.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, hace mas de 20 años, tuve una pelea con Freddy, el estaba poseído, yo conseguí lastimarlo pero el saco un liquido negro que accidentalmente trague, desde entonces tengo esta habilidad que es permanente- dice Foxy.

-Ya veo...- dice John.

-Tienes razón Samantha, ustedes 2 ya deben irse a casa o sus padres los regañaran- dice Foxy y carga a María, ella no se levanto, solo siguió durmiendo. Los 6 salieron (contamos a los fantasmas) del Pirate Cove y se dirigen a la salida.

Al llegar ahí, Foxy le entrego a María la cual siguió durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano -Tráela mañana, no queremos otro accidente- dice Foxy con seriedad.

-Si, nos vemos Foxy- dice John y sale de la pizzeria.

-Tengan cuidado- dice Foxy y cierra la puerta de la pizzeria.

Los 5 regresan a su casa con precaución de que Vicent no se encuentre por esos lugares.

Ambos llegaron a casa donde vieron a unos policías tocando la puerta. El con curiosidad se acerca a los oficiales -¿Pasa algo oficial?- dice John.

-Em, si, hola, ¿Sabe si están los hijos de los señores Miller?- dice el oficial.

-Em, somos nosotros- dice John nervioso.

-Oh... bueno, venimos aquí a comunicarles un accidente en la Plaza Estrella, me comunicaron que sus padres murieron en el accidente- dice el oficial.

-Debe ser una equivocación oficial, ellos no deben estar muertos, ellos deben estar vivos- dice John con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Lo siento joven, pero solo venimos a dar las malas noticias, lo lamentamos mucho- dice el otro oficial.

-¿No tiene a un familiar por aquí?- dice el otro oficial.

-No, mi familia no vive en Estados Unidos, ellos viven en Inglaterra, Canada y México- dice John ya sin aguantar las lagrimas.

-Ya veo... ¿Que edad tienes?- dice el oficial.

-El próximo mes cumplía los 18- dice John mintiendo.

-Ya veo, entonces puedes hacerte responsable de tu hermana ¿Tiene trabajo?- dice el oficial.

-Si, haya en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, estaba volviendo del trabajo de hecho- dice John secándose las lagrimas.

-Ya veo, pues lamento mucho su perdida, buena suerte con su vida- dice el oficial y luego el y su compañero de van de ahí. John entra a su casa y se dirige al cuarto de María donde deja a su hermana dormida en la cama. El se sienta a su lado y da un suspiro, no sabía como explicar lo de sus padres a la pequeña María.

-¿Te gusto mi regalito?- dice una voz en la puerta, John voltea a nota a Vicent ahí parado.

-V-Vicent- dice John para pararse.

-¿Que te pasa? Yo te lo había advertido cuando aceptaste el trabajo de ser mi marioneta- dice Vicent con indiferencia.

-Es que no soporte la presión de todo esto, además de que ellos me matarían si no les hubiera dicho- dice John excusándose.

-Ya te había dicho que yo te mantendría a salvo, pero como sea, si tu no lo haces, haré que mis nuevas marionetas lo hagan- dice Vicent dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda a John.

-¿Nuevas marionetas?- dice John confuso.

-Ya sabrás a lo que me refiero, por ahora, mantén a tu hermana que ella pronto será mi marioneta- dice Vicent y se va.

Habían dado las 7 de la mañana. John despertó a María, ella se despierta y mira su alrededor confundida.

-¿Que les pasa a los 4?- dice María confundida.

-María, tenemos que hablar...- dice John triste.

-¿Que sucedió?- dice María mas nerviosa.

-Nuestros padres no volverán- dice John bajando su cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?- dice María con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-Ellos... ustedes díganle, yo no puedo soportarlo- dice John cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¡¿Que?!- dice ella empezando a llorar -P-pero ellos...- ella no lo aguanta mas y cae en llanto. John la abraza con fuerza, ella corresponde al abrazo y se la pasan ahí unos cuantos minutos.

Después de eso, ambos se separan dejando sus ropas totalmente empapadas.

-Arréglate *Snif* hoy inicias la escuela- dice John limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Sipi- dice ella levantándose de su cama y tomando su uniforme. Después de unos minutos, María baja las escaleras totalmente vestida y arreglada.

-¿Lista?- dice John trayendo el desayuno.

-Si- dice María desanimada y empieza a comer su desayuno.

7:45...

-Ya vayámonos o llegaras tarde- John tomando la mano de María y saliendo de casa.

-¿Conoces el camino a la escuela?- dice María.

-No, pero se que el autobús escolar para en la parada de la esquina- dice John y ambos caminan a la esquina de la calle. A los pocos minutos, el autobús escolar llega, María se sube a este despidiéndose de su hermano.

John después de ver partir a su hermana, el se regresa a la casa hasta que se topa con Nícol la cual estaba regresando de una caminata.

-¡Hey John!- dice ella acercándose al mencionado.

-Hola Nícol- dice John desanimado.

-¿Que tienes?- dice Nícol notando el poco entusiasmo de John.

-Es que mis pares murieron y ahora debo hacerme el responsable de María, probablemente tendré que dejar la escuela para cuidarla- dice John caminando con Nícol de regreso a casa.

-No es necesario. Una mujer que se llama Lisa cuida a los niños, es niñera así que puedes dejarla ahí mientras estas en la escuela- dice Nícol animada.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo, gracias Nícol- dice John un poco mas animado.

-Oye, ¿puedo quedarme un rato en tu casa? mi mamá se va temprano y no regresa hasta las 12 de la noche por lo que estoy sola- dice Nícol.

-Em, claro, podemos tomar un café si quieres- dice John con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias, pues vamos a tu casa- dice ella y ambos se van a la casa de John. Estaban pasando enfrente de la casa de Vicent, una de las luces estaba encendida, John mira el lugar con desconfianza.

-Ese hombre me da miedo- dice Nícol mirando la casa.

-¿Por?- dice John.

-Es que parece pedofilo, además de que la mayoría de las personas que le hablan acaban muertas o en la cárcel- dice Nícol un poco temerosa.

-No me puedo imaginar por que- dice John indiferente.

-Usaste sarcasmo, sabes porque ocurre eso ¿verdad?- dice Nícol burlonamente.

-No, es solo que tengo sospechas de el- dice John abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-¿Que teoría tienes?- dice Nícol entrando a la casa.

-Tal vez sea un criminal- dice John entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-La mayoría de las que morían era por accidentes- dice Nícol.

-Tal vez sabotaje- dice John pensativo.

-Si, oye, me dijiste que tus padres murieron, ¿Como es que paso?- dice Nícol.

-Fue por un accidente- dice John poniéndose a pensar.

-Ellos hablaron con Vicent ¿Verdad?- dice Nícol pensativa.

-Si...- dice John y desvía la mirada.

-Creo que el atrae a la mala suerte- dice Nícol.

-Si... ¡Oye! ¿No quieres algo de tomar?- dice John apresuradamente.

-Em, si, un café esta bien- dice Nícol. John se dirige a la cocina y calienta agua para el café.

-¿Todos... será que Foxy también fue su vecino?- dice John en voz baja.

Cuando acaba de hacer el café, John sale de la cocina y se sienta en la sala junto con Nícol.

-Aquí esta el café- dice John y le da una taza a Nícol.

-Gracias...- dice Nícol y le da un sorbo a su café -... ¿Y donde vas a estudiar?- dice Nícol.

-Pues voy a asistir a la preparatoria "Cristal Empire"- dice John y toma un poco de su café.

-Ya veo, también voy a esa, así que podemos irnos juntos- dice Nícol animada.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- dice John sonriendo levemente.

-Aunque sea ya no serás el rarito- dice Nícol y ríe un poco.

-¿Rarito?- dice John en tono de indignación.

-Eres el nuevo, por lo usual no tienen amigos y son vistos como los raritos o forever alone- dice Nícol.

-Bueno, en dado caso soy el rarito- dice John.

-Claro que no lo eres, ahora somos amigos ¿no?- dice Nícol tomando su café.

-¿Lo somos? creí que solo venías de paso- dice John con sarcasmo.

-Bueno si no quieres que seamos amigos por mi bien- dice Nícol con un puchero infantil y luego empieza a reír.

Ahí se la pasaron platicando un rato hasta que da la 1 p.m.

-Oye, ¿que hora es?- dice John pausando el juego.

-mmmm... la una- dice Nícol revisando su celular.

-¡Diablos!- dice John y sale de la casa, Nícol sale tras de el.

-¡Espera, ¿que pasa?!- dice Nícol.

-¡Olvide que María salía de su escuela a la una!- dice John hasta que llega a la esquina tomando un respiro.

-Aun no llega, no tenías que hacer esa carrera- dice Nícol tomando aire.

-Perdón, pero no quiero dejar a mi hermana esperando- dice John un poco preocupado.

-Hermano sobreprotector ¿Eh?- dice Nícol recargándose en el hombro de John.

-Si, solo un poco- dice John un poco sonrojado.

-Je, no te preocupes, me encanta que te preocupes por ella- dice Nícol para reír un poco.

-Je, gracias- dice John rascándose la nuca mientras mantenía un leve sonrojo.

-¿Y en que trabajas?- dice Nícol.

-¿Que?- dice John nervioso.

-No te hagas, note que te fuiste ayer a media noche y no volviste hasta esta mañana- dice Nícol.

-Oh, si... bueno, trabajo en Freddy's- dice John nervioso.

-¿Enserio? No pensé que lo volvieran a abrir- dice Nícol sorprendida.

-¿Volvieran?- dice John dudoso.

-Si, es que cerraron una vez por un accidente conocido como "La mordida 87" donde un animatronico en forma de zorro me queda entendido, mordió a una persona- dice Nícol triste.

-¿Sabes el nombre del animatronicos?- dice John.

-Llevaba Foxy en su nombre, pero también lo conocían por otro nombre- dice Nícol.

-¿Y el de la victima?- dice John dudoso.

-Fue mi papá la Victima- dice Nícol triste.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho. ¿Como se llamaba tu papá?- dice John.

-Jeremy Fitzgerald- dice Nícol con la cabeza baja.

-En verdad lo lamento- dice John.

-Odio a ese maldito zorro, me las va a pagar- dice Nícol con rencor.

-Tranquila- dice John.

-Si, perdón...- dice Nícol hasta que nota al autobús escolar -¿No es el autobús escolar?- dice Nícol señalando el autobús.

-Si- dice John notando al autobús. Este llego y María bajo de este feliz.

-¡Hola hermano!- dice María abrazando con fuerza a John.

-Se ve a que a alguien le gusto su primer día en la escuela- dice John feliz.

-No, odio la escuela, es muy aburrido siempre, pero tengo amigos reales y vivos- dice María con una sonrisa.

-¿Reales y vivos?- dice Nícol dudosa.

-Ya sabes, amigo imaginarios- dice John tomando de la mano a María.

-¿Te quedaras toda la tarde conmigo?- dice María.

-No, voy a tener que ir a la escuela María, pero te voy a dejar con una niñera- dice John.

-Odio las niñeras, no son nada divertidas y no conocen de vídeo juegos- dice María haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes María, esta niñera sabe como entretener a los niños, te vas a divertir mucho con Lisa- dice Nícol y los 3 empiezan su caminata a casa de Lisa. Al llegar, tocan la puerta y esta se abre.

-Hola Lisa- dice Nícol animada.

-Hola Nícol, ¿que sucede?- dice Lisa con una voz suave. Lisa era una joven mujer adulta, mirada seria pero ni seca ni fría, dura más bien, cabello largo negro, ojos cafés oscuros, lleva una gorra gastada de color celeste con blanco que dice "guardia F*** YOU", tiene flequillo, debajo del flequillo hay marcas de dientes de animatronico. Su ropa varia un poco, entre esas pocas una blusa roja con unos jeanes negros; también se viste con una blusa celeste con tonalidades al fin de esta blancas,chaleco negro, unos shots algo grueso y grandes de color oscuro,y unos tenis blancos y negros.

-Bueno, yo y mi nuevo amigo John nos vamos a ir a la escuela, así que te íbamos a pedir que cuidaras a su hermanita María- dice Nícol alegremente.

-Oh, bueno, sabes que fui niñera cuando tenía 13, pero ya no lo soy- dice Lisa.

-Oh vamos, no tenemos a nadie mas- dice Nícol haciendo cara de cachorro regañado.

-Esta bien, pero ¿A que hora vuelven?- dice Lisa.

-A las 7- dice Nícol.

-¡¿Tan tarde?! Ok, pero dejaría a María sola por una hora, tengo que buscar algo en la tienda- dice Lisa.

-Claro, no se preocupe, ella sabe comportarse- dice John.

-Esta bien. Pasa linda...- dice Lisa ofreciendo paso al interior de su casa -... pero no lleguen tarde- susurra Lisa y luego cierra la puerta.

-Vale, vamos a la escuela que llegamos tarde- dice Nícol y sale corriendo, John la siguió por detrás.

Lisa voltea a ver a María y se acerca -Hola María, me llamo Martina Velázquez, pero llámame Lisa, yo voy a ser tu niñera temporal- dice Lisa.

-Ya lo se, no tengo 5 años, tengo 9- dice María haciendo un puchero.

-Si, perdón, ¿Que tal si vas a la sala a ver que esta haciendo mi hijo?- dice Lisa.

-Ok- dice María animada y sale corriendo a la sala. Al entrar al cuarto, note a un niño de 5 años dibujando algo, María se acerca a el y nota que estaba dibujando a su familia.

**NAV/MARÍA.**

Note el dibujo del niño, estaba dibujando a su familia, se notaba concentrado así que decidí solo acercarme y observar como dibujaba. Cuando me senté a ver que dibujaba, el se detuvo y me volteo a ver.

-Hola- me dice el con poco interés.

-Hola, me llamo María- le digo animada y extendiendo la mano.

-Em, hola, me llamo Alfred- me dijo recibiendo mi mano.

-Hola Alfred, ¿Qué haces?- dije mirando el dibujo.

-Am, es un dibujo de mi familia- dice el con frialdad.

-Oh, ya veo- dije un poco incomoda. El se tardo un poco mas en terminar el dibujo hasta que sonrió y tomo su dibujo -Termine- dice el y se va a buscar a su madre, yo lo seguí pues no tenía nada que hacer.

-Mira mami- dice Alfred mostrando su dibujo.

-Oh que bonito hijo- dice Lisa.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dije un poco desesperada.

-mmm... ¿que tal si van a tu cuarto a jugar con tus juguetes Alfred?- propone Lisa, yo me puse feliz.

-Si, me gustaría jugar un poco- dije emocionada.

-Claro, será entretenido- dice el con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues vamos que nos estamos aburriendo- dije inconsciente de que dije "nos" en lugar de "me"

-¿Nos?- me dijo el dudoso.

-No nos menciones, di que te referías a el- me dijo Freddy.

-Oh, perdón, me refería a ti, te ves un poco aburrido- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Ah, ok, pues vamos a mi cuarto- me dijo el y luego nos fuimos a su cuarto.

Al llegar, note que su cuarto estaba lleno de peluches en especial zorros, también habían muchas fotos de Alfred, Lisa y su padre, eso me hizo sentir triste y el lo noto.

-¿Que tienes?- me pregunto, yo me alarme un poco pero luego me confesé.

-Esas fotos... ¿Quieres mucho a tus padres?- le pregunte tratando de desviarme del tema de los míos.

-Si, pero... solo tengo a mamá, mi papá murió en Freddy's cuando trabajaba ahí- me dijo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, yo se como se siente que maten a tus padres- le dije y le ofrecí un abrazo.

-¿Por que lo dices?- me pregunto.

-A penas en la madrugada murieron en un "accidente"- le dije poniendo comillas con mis manos.

-¿Fue en el incendio de la Plaza Estrella?- me pregunto.

-Si, en esa mera- le dije tomando un peluche de un zorro blanco.

-Oye, escuche que tus padres hablaron con el Señor Vicent ¿Es cierto?- me pregunto el.

-Si, ¿Por que lo dices?- el solo desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-Muchos de los que conocen y tienen el valor de hablar con Vicent mueren o terminan en la cárcel, no se si es una extraña coincidencia o si Vicent tiene una especie de maldición- me dijo el volviendo a mirarme.

-Ya veo, pero no creo que solo sea una coincidencia o una maldición- le dije cabizbaja.

-¿Cual es tu teoría?- me pregunto el.

-No lo se... Sabotaje tal vez- le dije un poco indiferente.

-Pues quien sabe cual es la respuesta...- nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que el vuelve a hablar -...¿Quieres investigar?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo lo mire pero tenía duda, se lo que ese tal Vicent es capas de hacer.

-Tranquila, nosotros te cubrimos- me dijo Freddy.

-mmm... esta bien, vamos a ver que es lo que oculta Vicent- le dije animada.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, Lisa no estaba en casa por el momento y supongo que debió ir a buscar eso que había mencionado. Los 2 salimos de la casa y con sigilo, llegamos a la casa de Vicent. Nos pusimos debajo de la ventana de la cocina y luego la abrí.

-Espera un poco, yo te aviso si es seguro- le dije a Alfred que me miro extrañado, yo me asome por la ventana, Freddy fue el primero en entrar y revisar de que el lugar estuviera despejado. Una vez que confirmo que todo estaba bien, me hizo la señal de que podíamos entrar.

-Vale, entremos pero se silencioso- le dije a Alfred, el asiente con la cabeza y entramos en silencio a la casa. Freddy estaba al al frente del grupo asegurándose de que todo el lugar estuviera despejado, llegamos al segundo piso donde escuchamos a Vicent cantando.

-Tu cabeza tomare, y luego la destrozare. No huyas de aquí, yo te seguiré, no tienes a donde huir porque estoy en todas partes- cantaba Vicent repitiendo la misma letra poniéndonos a Alfred y a mi.

Alfred se asomo un poco por la puerta y luego se regreso con miedo.

-Ahí que salir de aquí- me dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por que?- le pregunte sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Te explicare en la casa- me dijo y luego nos bajamos por las escaleras en silencio.

-Apresúrense- me dijo Billy. Empezamos a escuchar pasos en el cuarto de arriba que se dirigían a las escaleras para empezar a bajarlas lentamente.

-Ocultate- le dije a Alfred y los 2 nos separamos para escondernos de Vicent. Me oculte detrás de un sillón y Alfred en un armario que por suerte, no emitió ni un chirrido.

-No tengan miedo niños, el tío Vicent los protegerá- dijo el en un tono maníaco. Ninguno de los 2 salimos del escondite, pero el miedo era tan fuerte que empece a llorar un poco. Vicent miro los 2 escondites y luego la puerta principal y una mesa que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Entonces juguemos a las escondidas- dijo el y se dirige a mi escondite. Estaba muy asustada y con una velocidad impresionante, salí del escondite sin que el se diera cuenta. Alfred salio del suyo en silencio, y corrió a la cocina, no tenía sus zapatos por lo que sus pasos no emitieron ni un ruido, consiguió salir, pero faltaba yo.

-¿Donde se ocultan?- dijo el de forma burlona, empezó a acercarse a mi, no tenía escapatoria, estaba perdida o eso creí. En la parte de arriba empezó a bajar una mujer gravemente herida y al notarme a punto de ser atrapada, consiguió llamar la atención de Vicent cayendo por las escaleras. Vicent de inmediato volteo y me dio tiempo de salir de la casa por la ventana de la cocina donde Alfred me esperaba totalmente preocupado, no hicimos comentarios en el momento, solo me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo a su casa.

Llegamos sin ningún problema, eso había sido la cosa mas peligrosa y estúpida que había hecho en mi vida.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Alfred preocupado.

-Si, pero la chica que estaba en el cuarto se sacrifico para ayudarme- le dije cabizbaja.

-Ya veo, pero al menos estas bien- me dijo y luego me abrazo.

-Si, es lo bueno de todo esto- le dije correspondiendo al abrazo, en eso, Lisa entro a la casa y nos vio, fue muy incomodo a mi parecer pero Lisa se veía feliz.

-Aww, mi pequeño hijo tsundere tiene ahora a una amiga- dijo Lisa con una catface.

-No me digas tsundere- dice Alfred con un puchero.

-Pero si eres bien tsundere- dice Lisa cruzada de brazos.

-Mira quien habla, la tsundere que solo se lleva bien con los niños- dice Alfred.

-Oye, no te pases- dice Lisa.

-Em, perdón por arruinar el conmovedor momento de madre e hijo, pero aun no entiendo ¿que es tsundere?- les pregunte confusa.

-Deja te ilumino. Tsundere es una personalidad en las personas, estas demuestran frialdad, enojo entre otros pensamientos negativos, pero cuando las conoces mejor, puede que te muestren su lado agradable- me dice Lisa.

-Es algo como ser bipolar ¿no?- le pregunto.

-No, solo muestra sentimientos negativos ocultando su lado agradable, pero cuando los conoces mejor, te das cuenta de su parte agradable- dice Lisa aclarando lo mencionado.

-Oh, ya entiendo- dije un poco animada.

-Que bien que entiendas, ¿Y que estaban haciendo?- dice Lisa, Alfred y yo nos pusimos nervioso.

-¿Y tus zapatos Alfred?- dice enojada Lisa.

-Em, estábamos jugando descalzos- dice Alfred como excusa.

-¿Y por que entonces María si tiene sus zapatos?- dice ella sin creer en nuestras palabras.

-Es que apenas íbamos a ponérnoslos pero no encontramos sus zapatos y los estábamos buscando- excuse yo salvándonos el pellejo.

-Ya veo, pues vayan arriba y busquen otros porque ya voy a hacer la comida- dice Lisa para lo que los 2 nos subimos por otros zapatos, después bajamos y nos dirigimos al comedor.

**CON JOHN... NAV/JOHN.**

Finalmente era la hora de comer así que todos nos fuimos al comedor. Tuve suerte, Nícol era mi compañera de clase por lo que podíamos estar juntos y hacernos mejores amigos, me doy cuenta que su apariencia engaña, a pesar de parecer una chica madura, de esas que hacen bullying, muy hermosa, algo rebelde y de esos gustos raros que los demás tienen, en realidad es casi todo lo contrario, si es madura, pero acepta a todos tal y como son, es muy bella y algo rebelde, pero se suele comportar un poco infantil con sus amigos y no tiene esos extraños gustos, ella al parecer es gamer, le gusta el rock pesado, el heave metal entre otros, también es otaku, ella es muy agradable una vez que la conoces pero no tiene muchos amigos por los mismos gustos que tiene.

Me sorprenden sus amigos, somos el grupo de los raritos según los demás, pero a mi me agradan aunque estamos muy mixtos en cuestión a las personalidades. Tenemos a la emo, su nombre es Ruth pero le gusta que le digan Quila; tenemos al bipolar llamado Marcos pero le decimos Lucky pues tiene mucha suerte; tenemos a la loca y pervertida Andrea pero le dicen Hylia; tenemos a la sería Joseline; a la que tiene estilo Jazmín; a la pervertida pero inocente llamada Abigail; al deportista de agilidad impresionante llamado Daniel aunque le dicen Mona porque disfruta escalar los árboles; por ultimo tenemos a la tierna, inocente e infantil llamada Victoria pero le dicen Rainbow por su increíble creatividad y habilidad con los dibujos, hasta parece profesional aunque ella dice que no toma ningún tipo de curso que ella lo aprendió sola.

Bueno, vamos con sus apariencias...

Ruth es la tercera mas alta del grupo, suele vestir de negro y tiene varias pulseras que ocultan sus rasguños, tiene unos ojos color café y su cabello es color chocolate. Marcos es el mas alto de nosotros, suele llevar playeras negras con el logo de algún juego, tiene una chamarra azul celeste con gris y por lo usual, lleva un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, su cabello es corto y de color negro con un ligero tono verde, sus ojos son color chocolate y lleva unos lentes los cuales están quebrados. Andrea es la segunda mas alta del grupo, su cabello es corto a la altura de los hombros, este es castaño claro, sus ojos son color café con un ligero tono miel, es muy voluminosa y suele vestir de azul. Joseline es un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello es largo de color café y sus ojos son de color miel, lleva unos frenos y suele vestir de gris o negro. Jazmín es la segunda mas baja, es voluminosa pero no tanto como Andrea o Nícol, suele llevar una blusa blanca con el logo de Big Time Rush **(N/Escritor: A mi no me gusta Big Time Rush, estoy describiendo a mis amigos de la escuela, a excepción de Victoria la cual se basa en mi)**. Abigail es de mi mismo tamaño, su cabello es el mas largo del grupo de color negro, sus ojos son de color negro y suele vestir con faldas y por lo usual viste de azul. Daniel es del mismo tamaño que Joseline, su cabello es corto de color negro y sus ojos son de color chocolate, viste de negro y sus playeras tienen logos de juegos de terror. Y por ultimo, Victoria es la mas baja del grupo siendo que mide menos del 1.50, su cabello es largo de color castaño, sus ojos son color miel aunque los demás juran que suelen cambiar de color de vez en cuando, tiene unos lentes negros bien cuidados, y suele vestir de color rojo o rosa, siempre lleva con sigo una bolsa cruzada negra, debo admitir que su aspecto la hace adorable.

-Entonces ¿en que trabajas?- dice Jazmín curiosa.

-Pues trabajo en Freddy's- les dije con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?!- dice Victoria alegremente.

-Em, si- le dije con una leve risa.

-¿Le puedes decir a Foxy que lo extraño?- me dice mas relajada.

-Em, claro- le dije.

-No se que le ves a ese zorro- dice Nícol cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te dije que Foxy no fue el asesino de tu padre- dice Victoria haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Pero tiene parte de ese animatronico por lo que para mi sera el mismo animatronico- dice Nícol haciendo un puchero.

-Que no lo es- dice Victoria ya un poco enojada.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen de pelearse- dice Ruth tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Oh! ¿Les muestro un dibujo que hice?- dice Victoria mas animada.

-Claro que si Rainbow- dice Marcos con dulzura. Victoria mete su mano a su bolsa y saca un cuaderno y lo abre, habían muchos dibujos, entre ellos había varios ponys, pero también había creepypastas y animes. Finalmente llega a una pagina donde mostraba a 10 lobos de diferentes colores agrupados como para una foto.

-Somos nosotros como si fuéramos una familia- dice Victoria animada.

-Que bonito esta Rainbow- dice Ruth tomando el dibujo y apreciandolo mejor. Una hoja resbala del cuaderno y yo lo tomo para ver que era, note que en el dibujo aparecía una chica de cabello largo de color negro con rosa y una vestimenta de color rojo, tenía una alas rojas y unos ojos de 2 colores, azul y rojo. Estaba abrazando a un hombre de cabello negro y vestimenta café, tenía cerrados los ojos, ambos se veían felices aunque tenían unas lagrimas en los ojos, además de ser un dibujo, también parecía ser una carta la cual no pude leer pues Victoria me la quito un poco sonrojada y con unas pocas lagrimas.

-¿Que tienes?- le pregunto preocupado, ella solo me desvió la mirada con tristeza.

-En realidad no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar- dice Andrea abrazando a Victoria.

Unos chicos que se notaban agresivos se acercan con una cara maliciosa. El mas alto es el primero en hablar -Ou, la bebé ya se puso a llorar- dice el para empezar a reír seguido de los otros, el otro chico que se notaba que hacía ejercicio se acerca y se pone a lado del mas alto -¿Que te pasa bebé? ¿Extrañas a tu papi?- dice burlonamente.

-¡Oigan dejen de fastidiarla!- dice Marcos a la defensiva.

-¡Tu cállate cuatro ojos!- dice el mas alto.

-¡Se los advierto!- nuevamente habla Marcos. El mas fuerte se le acerca de manera amenazadora, note el miedo que Marcos sintió pero trato de disimularlo, el chico lo toma por el cuello y luego lo amenaza con el puño.

-¡El dijo que te callaras!- dice el totalmente enfurecido y luego lo avienta, Marcos cae en unas sillas.

-Volviendo a lo que hacíamos...- el mas alto voltea a ver a Victoria.

-¿Quieres que te traiga tu biberón?- dice el mas fuerte.

-Ya déjenme...- dice Victoria casi en un susurro.

-¡Oh, mira! La bebé finalmente a hablado- dice el mas alto.

-¿Quieres que tu papi venga a arrullarte?- dice el mas fuerte.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- grita Victoria con gran furia, me sorprendí, realmente no había visto ese lado de Victoria.

-Mira Bryan, ahora tenemos a la bebé tratando de defenderse- dice el mas alto tomando del cuello de la blusa de Victoria, ella solo trato de liberarse.

-Me pregunto que pasara si se cae la bebé- dice Bryan de forma burlona.

-Si, ¿que pasara?- dice el mas alto acercando a Victoria a su rostro, ella solo cerro los ojos y luego le dio una fuerte mordida en la nariz al mas alto, el reacciona soltando a Victoria y provocando que sus dientes le dejen una herida sangrante al chico.

-¡Cesar!- grita Bryan acudiendo a su amigo. Andrea ayuda a levantar a Victoria y luego se alejan de los chicos.

*RING*

Sonó el timbre que avisaba del final de la comida. Todos regresamos a nuestros salones hasta el final de la escuela.

Nícol, Victoria y yo nos regresamos en el autobús escolar, ella se veía otra vez animada a pesar de lo que sucedió en el comedor, ella jugaba con unos peluches que tenía, un oso de peluche y lobo blanco, yo la miraba jugar hasta que el autobús para una calle antes de la mía y la de Nícol.

-¡Es mi parada. Adiós chicos!- dice Victoria y corre a la salida del autobús.

-Es muy curiosa esa niña- dije mientras la veía ir a su casa atraves de la ventana.

-¿Rainbow?- me dice Nícol.

-Si, ¿Es bipolar?- le pregunto curioso.

-Realmente no se que le pasa a esa niña, es mas rara de lo que crees, me queda entendido que solo Hylia y Lucky saben de ella- dice Nícol recargándose en su asiento.

-¿Por?- le pregunte.

-Iban juntos desde la secundaria, según de lo que Hylia me a llegado a contar, ella perdió a su padre en segundo grado de secundaria, también me cuenta que tiene un pequeño problema mental pues suele sufrir de alucinaciones, por eso su comportamiento tan infantil, pero Lucky me cuenta de que también sufre de un trastorno de personalidad teniendo 3 personalidades- dice Nícol con un tono preocupado.

-¿Y su madre lo sabe?- digo con preocupación.

-No, ella prefiere mantenerlo en secreto- dice Nícol. El autobús se para y nosotros 2 bajamos de este y nos dirigimos a casa de Lisa.

-Y eso de que sus ojos cambian de color ¿Es verdad?- le pregunto.

-Si, ya lo e visto, pero depende de la personalidad que posea, si no lo notaste, ahorita tenía los ojos azules- me dice, yo trato de hacer memoria pero y era cierto, a la hora de despedirse, sus ojos eran azules y no me había dado cuenta.

-No lo había notado- le dije un poco apenado.

-Pues si, me queda claro que cuando tiene los ojos azules es cuando tiene la personalidad animada e infantil, si cambia a color rojo, se vuelve muy agresiva y seria, y cuando los tiene de color miel, es cuando esta normal y se vuelve un tanto tímida- me dice ella pensativa.

-¿Cuales has visto?- le pregunte.

-Todos menos el color rojo, nunca se me a dado la oportunidad de verlos- me dijo algo animada.

-Ya veo- le digo indiferente. Llegamos a la casa de Lisa, las luces estaban apagadas lo que me pareció raro pues ya estaba oscureciendo. Yo toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, yo me preocupe y vuelvo a tocar la puerta, nada, la trate de abrir y sorpresa que la puerta estaba abierta, trague saliva y me dispongo a entrar, Nícol me siguió, estábamos nerviosos pero nos dirigimos al primer cuarto que estaba, nada, solo los muebles, siguientes cuartos, nada, subimos al segundos piso, nada en ningún cuarto. Yo con una velocidad impresionante bajo las escaleras y me dirigí a mi casa, busque pero nada, salí y vi a Vicent en su casa, estaba en el cuarto de arriba. Yo me alarmo y corro a su casa abriéndola sin importarme hacer ruido.

-Veo que te diste el valor de volver a mi casa- me dice el, me estaba dando la espalda.

-¡¿Donde están?!- le digo alarmado, Nícol estaba asustada.

-No te lo diré, pero dile a Lisa que ya se puede ir- me dice con indiferencia.

-¿Que planeas?- le digo con ira.

-Llevar a cabo mi plan que hace tiempo quise realizar, pero no pude- dice Vicent volteando la cabeza levemente para dirigirme una mirada seria.

-¿Plan?- dice Nícol.

-Si, mi plan- el volvió a decir.

-¿Por que no lo habías hecho antes?- le digo un poco preocupado.

-Mi sujeto de prueba no lo pudo resistir y no, no me refiero a que no sobrevivió, solo digo que su alma se junto con la oscuridad y la luz- me dijo y luego empezó a caminar hacía nosotros.

-¿Sujeto?- le pregunte.

-Si, la conociste esta mañana y luego se despidió de ti en el autobús- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿T-te refieres a V-Victoria?- le pregunte nervioso.

-No lo se, puede que sea otro- dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**OMG que largo me quedo el capítulo -.-" me tomo unos 3 días poder terminarlo, pero ya quedo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdón si tuve que describir a los personaje y que los animatronicos no hayan aparecido mucho pero ya saben, la historia debe continuar, bueno, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL MISTERIO!**

**...¿Será Victoria el sujeto de pruebas que salió mal?**

**...¿Qué le habrá pasado a María, Alfred y Lisa?**

**...¿Cual es el plan de Vicent?**

**Descubranlo próximamente :3**

**Soy FlakyVickyHTF aquí despidiéndose desde el infierno, Bye**


	4. Un recuentro del pasado

**Holiwis, perdonen mi inactividad pero como y explique en otros fics, fue por tarea y mi examen de la prepa de la cual ando esperando resultados. Ya no me justifico mas y que empiece este fanfic :3**

**REVIEWS:**

**Fenix Lynx: XD que bien que te ande gustando esto, me esfuerzo por hacer este fanfic lo mas interesante posible.**

**Trick death: XD Ay que tu Dante, te juro que eres todo un loquillo.**

**zardX: XD no pude parar de reír con la descripción gráfica de su reacción. En verdad me esforce por hacer a Lisa y Alfred como los describiste y gracias por los diseños de Lisa, eso si que me servirá mucho.**

**Ok, esos han sido los reviews, ahora me vuelvo a disculpar por la inactividad y les agradezco mucho el que le den esta oportunidad a mi fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Fenix Lynx, Lisa es propiedad de zardX, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**PREVIAMENTE...**

-Veo que te diste el valor de volver a mi casa- me dice el, me estaba dando la espalda.

-¡¿Donde están?!- le digo alarmado, Nícol estaba asustada.

-No te lo diré, pero dile a Lisa que ya se puede ir- me dice con indiferencia.

-¿Que planeas?- le digo con ira.

-Llevar a cabo mi plan que hace tiempo quise realizar, pero no pude- dice Vicent volteando la cabeza levemente para dirigirme una mirada seria.

-¿Plan?- dice Nícol.

-Si, mi plan- el volvió a decir.

-¿Por que no lo habías hecho antes?- le digo un poco preocupado.

-Mi sujeto de prueba no lo pudo resistir y no, no me refiero a que no sobrevivió, solo digo que su alma se junto con la oscuridad y la luz- me dijo y luego empezó a caminar hacía nosotros.

-¿Sujeto?- le pregunte.

-Si, la conociste esta mañana y luego se despidió de ti en el autobús- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿T-te refieres a V-Victoria?- le pregunte nervioso.

-No lo se, puede que sea otro- dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: Un recuentro del pasado.

-Deja de ocultarnos tus secretos- dice Nícol nerviosa.

-Ustedes lo descubrirán con el tiempo- dice Vicent y empieza a subir las escaleras -Sus amigos están en el armario, y entréguenle esto a Lisa, estoy seguro que lo querrá leer- después de eso, les lanzo una carta y se metió a su cuarto.

-Vamos- dice John y se dirige al armario abriendo este de par en par para encontrarse con Lisa completamente amordazada y asustada, los niños estaban a su lado dormidos.

-¡Lisa!- dice Nícol y la abraza, luego le quita las cuerdas y la cinta que la amordazaba.

-Nícol, que bien que llegan- dice Lisa y abraza a Nícol.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, por ahora hay que salir de aquí- dice John cargando a María y a Alfred.

-Ok- dice Lisa. Los 5 salen de la casa de Vicent y entran a la casa de Lisa, John recuesta a los niños en el sillón mas grande, ellos estaban abrazados, María tenía recargada su cabeza en el pecho de Alfred, se notaba que María había llorado.

-¿Que paso?- dice Nícol abrazando a Lisa para calmarla.

-Bueno...

**FLASHBACK...**

Estaban Lisa, Alfred y María comiendo un delicioso guisado que Lisa había hecho. Lisa estaba feliz pues Alfred y María se habían hecho amigos.

-Entonces ya se están llevando bien, que alegría que te hayas conseguido una amiga- dice Lisa feliz de ver a su hijo con alguien. Alfred se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada con una sonrisa tímida.

Lisa ríe un poco y luego escucha a alguien tocar la puerta. Ella atiende y nota que era Vicent.

-Hola Sr. Vicent, ¿que necesita?- dice Lisa seria.

-Oh, hola Lisa, em, John me llamó por teléfono para que viniera a recoger a María- dice Vicent sereno.

-Claro, pase- dice Lisa y lo lleva al comedor donde María y Alfred, ellos voltean a ver y se alarman al ver a Vicent.

-¿Q-que hace el a-aquí?- dice María nerviosa.

-Vino para llevarte a casa- dice Lisa.

-Si, vamos linda, tu hermano no tardara en llegar- dice Vicent con una sonrisa un poco retorcida.

-No, no iré contigo, esperare a mi hermano- dice María nerviosa.

-Tranquila, confía en mi, te llevaré con el- dice Vicent un poco mas firme.

-¡NO! No confío en ti, se que me vas a utilizar- dice María.

-Si, aléjate de ella, de seguro le harás lo mismo que esa mujer- dice Alfred.

-¿Que mujer? ¿De que hablan?- dice Lisa confundida y alarmada.

-De que el es un asesino- dice María.

-No hubieran metido las narices donde no les convenía- dice Vicent y noquea a Lisa.

-¡Mami!- grita Alfred. Vicent toma a los 2 niños y los amordaza y lleva a su casa junto a la inconsciente Lisa.

Unas horas después, Lisa despierta, se sentía rara, como si le presionaran el pecho, ella miro a su alrededor y noto a los niños en una esquina asustados, María abrazaba a Alfred mientras lloraba.

-Niños- dice Lisa, ellos la voltean a ver y se le acercan acurrucándose en ella, Alfred estaba abrazando a María la cual aun lloraba. Al poco rato, los niños se duermen y luego Lisa también se duerme.

Ella se despierta y trata de hablar pero estaba amordazada, Vicent y otra sombra estaban al frente de ella. Ella abre los ojos de par en par al sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, noto como es que la sombra había desaparecido, después este Vicent cerro la puerta y se fue.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

... eso es lo que yo recuerdo- dice Lisa.

-Ya veo...- dice John y se sienta a lado de su hermana y le empieza a acariciar su cabello.

-El quería que te diera esto- dice Nícol y le entrega la carta a Lisa.

**LEER EN VOZ ALTA.**

**Hola, ya se que ahora deben estar confundidos, asustados, enojados y nerviosos, pero créanme que lo que hago solo es por trabajo, ¿que harían en mi lugar? Hasta ahora el proyecto a sido todo un desafío, no solo para mi, para todos, es hora de que descubran una parte de ustedes que ni siquiera conocían. Por ahora solo llevo el inicio de este gran proyecto, pero, pronto pasaremos a segunda base mis queridos protagonistas de esta interesante historia. Estaremos en contacto marionetas, hasta luego.**

Todos estaban en shock, ninguno tenía palabras de lo que había mencionado y todos tenían la misma cuestión ¿Primera parte? era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-John- dice María con una voz rasposa.

-María, que bien que despiertas- dice John y abraza a su hermana, Alfred también se había despertado.

-¿Que tienen todos?- dice Alfred mirando a los presentes preocupados.

-Nada hijo, solo un pequeño problema de adultos- dice Lisa de forma maternal.

-Oigan chicas...- John las voltea a ver -... no pienso dejarlas aquí, quiero que vengan conmigo al trabajo- dice John nervioso.

-Um, si claro- dice Lisa.

**00:00...**

John, Lisa, Nícol, María, Alfred y los fantasmas iban entrando a la pizzeria.

-¿Aquí es donde trabajas?- dice Lisa con desgano.

-Si, ¿por?- dice John.

-Por nada, solo era curiosidad- dice ella desviando la mirada.

-Um, ok- dice John y se dirigen al pasillo oeste. Foxy sale de la Pirate Cove para saludar a John hasta que nota a Lisa.

-¡¿Sirena Lisa?!- dice Foxy y la abraza.

-¿Se conocen?- dice John anonadado.

-Si, solía venir hasta que paso el accidente- dice Lisa separándose del abrazo de Foxy.

-Hey Lisa, ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?- dice Bonnie llegando por detrás.

-Hola Bonnie- dice Lisa con una sonrisa.

-¡Lis!- de la nada aparece Chica y abraza a Lisa.

-Hola Chica, un gusto volver a verte- dice con dificultad.

-Te extrañe, ¿tu me extrañaste? porque yo si, y mucho- dice Chica animadamente.

-Si Chica, te extrañe, ¿y donde anda ese Freddo Fatbear?- dice Lisa mirando al escenario y notando a Freddy ocultándose tras una cortina del Show Stage.

-Ya te vi Fatbear- dice Lisa con autoridad.

-¡No voy a salir!- grita Freddy y se oculta.

-¿Sigues enojada con el?- dice Foxy.

-Si, y no solo por la mordida, también por lo otro- dice Lisa y se pone triste.

-¡Ya me disculpe un montón de veces y tu no lo aceptas!- dice Freddy desde la cortina.

-¡Mataste a mi esposo ¿y así quieres que te perdone?!- dice Lisa enojada.

-Ya te dije que no sabía que era tu esposo- dice Freddy saliendo de la cortina y enfrentando a Lisa.

-Ya mejor ni me hables Fatbear- dice Lisa y se cruza de brazos.

-Como quieras, ya me disculpe innúmeradas veces y aun así sigues con lo mismo- dice Freddy y también se cruza de brazos.

-Ok, como sea, ¿y quien es tu nueva amiga?- dice Foxy mirando a Nícol.

-Ni me hables zorro- dice Nícol.

-¿Y ahora que hice yo?- dice Foxy confundido.

-Te culpa por lo de la mordida de 87- dice John dándose un palmface.

-Pero ese fue Mangle- dice Foxy y baja las orejas.

-Oigan, ya hay que calmarnos, están asustando a los chicos- dice María.

-Oh, perdón Billy- dice Foxy mas apenado.

-¿Billy? ¿Ese era su nombre?- dice Alfred.

-Sip, perdón que no te hayamos dicho antes- dice María apenada.

-No te preocupes, esta bien- dice Alfred.

-¿El también los puede ver?- dice John sorprendido.

-¿Ver a quienes? ¿De que hablan?- dice Lisa confusa.

-Te lo resumo. A María la siguen 3 niños fantasma, Billy, Freddy y Samantha, los 3 están muertos y no sabemos por que, tenemos las sospechas de que Billy era hermano menor de Foxy. Hasta ahora, solo se que María y Alfred los pueden ver y escuchar y que Foxy solo los escucha por quien sabe que maldición- dice John resumiendo todo el royo.

-Espera, osea que 3 niños los siguen a donde sea que vayan porque son los únicos que los pueden ver y oír, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dice Lisa analizando la información.

-Sip- dice John.

-¿Y ellos recuerdan algo?- dice Lisa dudosa.

-Mas o menos, seguimos averiguando acerca de sus vidas- dice María.

-¿Y esos son sus nombres o ustedes se los pusieron?- dice Lisa.

-Esos son sus nombres- dice María.

-Ok, entiendo- dice Lisa.

-Cuando uno muere nunca recuerda de su vida, nosotros seguimos averiguando que paso en las nuestras- dice Freddy.

-Cállate Fatbear, ya sabemos todos lo que les paso- dice Lisa con un aura oscura.

-¿Por que habría de hacerte caso?- dice Freddy con autoridad, los 2 empiezan a discutir.

-¿Cuanto apuestas que acabaran juntos?- dice Foxy en un susurro a John.

-$50- dice John en un susurro.

-Hecho- dice Foxy y cierran el trato.

-Yo le entro a la apuesta- susurra Bonnie.

-¿Por cual bando?- dice John.

-En el quedan juntos- dice Bonnie.

-Yo igual- dice Chica en un susurro.

-Le entro, quedaran juntos- dice Golden apareciendo de la nada.

-Al parecer todos están en contra tuya John- dice Nícol.

-¿Entras a la apuesta?- dice John.

-Tenlo por seguro- dice Nícol con una sonrisa desafiante.

-En resumen, si tu ganas, nosotros te pagaríamos... $250, pero si ganamos, tu pagaras $250, ¿hecho?- dice Golden haciendo cálculos con los dedos.

-Hecho y derecho- dice John y se cierra la apuesta.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grita Lisa.

-¡¿Que?!- grita Freddy.

-¡Me intentaste besar!- grita Lisa enojada.

-¡Claro que no!- grita Freddy.

-Esto será entretenido- dice Golden burlonamente mientras veía discutir a Freddy y a Lisa.

-¿Quieren hacer pizza niños?- dice Chica animadamente.

-¡Siiii!- dice María y Alfred y así es como Chica se los lleva a la cocina.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? Ellos no van a parar hasta que se maten entre si- dice Nícol mirando a Bonnie.

-Ni idea- dice John.

-¿Y si contamos historias de terror?- dice Bonnie.

-A mi me parece- dice Foxy.

-Pero necesitamos un lugar terrorífico para eso- dice John.

-Yo conozco un lugar- dice Foxy y mira a Bonnie, el ya sabía de que lugar se refería.

-La Pirate Cove no cuenta Foxy- dice Nícol con desagrado.

-Es demasiado pequeño, hay otro lugar, siganme- dice Foxy y todos lo empiezan a seguir a Parts and Servise.

-Bueno, este lugar si da un poco de miedo- dice John mirando todo el lugar.

-No me refiero a este, me refiero al secreto- dice Foxy y abre una puerta metálica. Todos siguen a Foxy por un pasillo y luego unas escaleras metálicas oxidadas que iban hacía abajo.

-¿Tu sabías de este lugar?- pregunta Nícol.

-Yo no- dice Bonnie.

-Yo si- dice Golden.

Finalmente todos habían llegado a la planta mas baja del edificio, era un cuarto de metal completamente oxidado, lleno de moho y telarañas, solo había una puerta. Foxy la abre y todos entran por esta notándose 5 animatronicos en mal estado, para ser exactos, eran los Toy.

-Entonces aquí es donde quedaron- dice Bonnie sarcásticamente.

-¿Bonnie?- dice TBonnie alzando la mirada, este no poseía un ojo, el otro estaba casi fuera de su lugar, le hacía falta una oreja y su moño, todo su cuerpo estaba roto.

-Vaya, que bajo han caído- dice Bonnie mirando a todos.

-No estamos tan mal- dice TFreddy el cual se había quedado sin un brazo, su mandíbula estaba rota y le colgaba, todo su cuerpo estaba roto.

-¿Enserio? Deberías mirarte en un espejo- dice TChica la cual, solo estaba sin su pico, sus ojos y babero, era la menos dañada de los Toy.

-¿Y Mangle?- pregunta Bonnie mirando en el techo pero sin ubicar a la zorra albina, todos con excepción de los humanos y Bonnie miraron entristecidos.

-Después de la mordida, la desmantelaron- dice BB triste de pensar en ello, el no era la excepción, estaba muy dañado e incluso, parecía como si lo hubiesen tratado de quemar, le hacían falta ambos ojos, su gorro y una mano.

-Lo peor es que su alma aun no consigue paz, por lo que sigue por ahí aunque no puede recordar nada de cuando era Mangle- dice Puppet el cual estaba saliendo de su caja, el estaba en una mejor condición, solo que le faltaba una pierna y pareciera que lo hubieran quemado.

-Oh... ya veo- dice Bonnie desanimado.

-Entonces, fue Mangle la que causo la mordida- dice Nícol decepcionada.

-Si te digo y no escuchas- dice Foxy.

-Necesitaba pruebas- dice Nícol.

-Bueno, ya, venimos aquí a contar historias de terror, no para recordar cosas- dice John, todos toman asiento en alguna parte del suelo ocupando todo el terreno.

-Listo ¿quien empieza?- dice Golden pero se escucha un grito del primer piso, este era de Freddy.

-¡Ese fue Freddy!- dice alarmado Bonnie.

-¡Rápido!- dice Foxy y de un momento para otro, había salido corriendo junto con los 2 humanos, Golden, Bonnie, TFreddy y TBonnie.

Foxy y los humano habían sido los primeros en llegar notando a Freddy siendo acorralado por una especie de sombra, era algo bajo a comparación de Freddy, tenía orejas de conejo, su apariencia era mas el de una mujer.

-¡Freddy!- grita Bonnie, la sombra voltea mostrando unos ojos de color blanco con una pupila roja.

-¿Que esta pasando?- dice TFreddy quien apenas iba llegando con TBonnie, el voltea a ver a la dirección donde Freddy y la extraña sombra estaba.

-¿Que es eso?- dice TBonnie nervioso, TFreddy solo se quedo en silencio y se empezó a acercar poco a poco a la sombra.

-¡Fredson!- grita TBonnie pero es detenido por Foxy -¿Que haces?- dice TBonnie.

-Solo espera- dice Foxy. TFreddy se empieza a acercar hasta quedar frente a frente con la misteriosa sombra, el la examina un momento hasta que finalmente habla.

-¿Lisa?- TFreddy en verdad tenía la ilusión de que fuera ella, la sombra poco a poco dejo de ser una sombra y a transformarse en Lisa.

-¿Frederick?- dice Lisa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lisa- dice TFreddy y la abraza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te extrañe, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste- dice Lisa ocultando su rostro en el pecho del oso.

-Digo lo mismo, te extrañe tanto, me hiciste mucha falta- dice TFreddy.

-Un segundo, ¿que esta pasando?- dice TBonnie confundido.

-Se nota que sigues siendo inocente...- Foxy voltea a ver a los 2 que se abrazaban -... El es el esposo de Lisa, Frederick, Freddy lo había matado cuando trabajo aquí, yo me encargue personalmente de que siguiera con nosotros, sabía que el y Lisa se volverían a encontrar algún día de estos-

-¿En verdad? Si que eres el pirata mas inteligente de todos- dice TBonnie.

-No es para tanto, solo fueron negocios y ya- dice Foxy feliz de ver a la pareja unida otra vez.

-¿Negocios?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Si, fue algo que hice y de lo cual no me arrepiento- dice Foxy dulcemente mientras veía a la pareja abrazándose, Bonnie solo se le quedo viendo inocentemente.

-¡Mamá!- grita Alfred junto con María, Chica y una pizza, el se acerca y se le queda viendo al oso extrañado.

-¿Quien es él?- pregunta Alfred.

-Hijo... soy tu padre- dice TFreddy arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño. (**Alguien mas se imagino la escena de Star Wars de "No hijo... yo soy tu padre" "Noooooooooooooo"**) XD.

-No puede ser, papá había muerto- dice Alfred.

-Eso es lo que yo también creí- dice Lisa.

-Entonces... ¿en verdad eres tu?- dice Alfred dudoso.

-Si- dice TFreddy, Alfred no aguanto sus emociones por lo que abrazo a TFreddy y este lo recibió con su único brazo disponible.

-Papi... siempre quise conocerte- dice Alfred llorando.

-Yo igual- dice TFreddy apretando el abrazo.

-Pero... ¿como es que supiste de Alfred?- dice Lisa curiosa.

-Es algo curioso de que Freddy haya sido el primero de nosotros en saber noticias sobre ti- dice TFreddy sarcásticamente.

-Soy cercano al Sr. Fazbear, obviamente me iba a terminar enterando de todo- dice Freddy.

-Haber, ya me confundí- dice Bonnie.

-Me doy cuenta que lo único que tienen ustedes 2 en común es que son muy inocentes- dice Foxy.

-¡Oh! Yo lo resumo- dice Chica y luego se aclara la garganta -Ejem... Freddy mordió a Lisa cuando era menor de edad, por lo que ella odia a Freddy. Tiempo después, conoció a Fredson el cual se vino a trabajar a la pizzeria, Freddy después de un tiempo lo mató, Foxy al ser gran amigo de Lisa, convenció al espíritu original de TFreddy para que el se fuera y Frederick pudiera seguir con nosotros, al día siguiente después de la muerte de Frederick, Lisa llamó a la pizzeria para dar la noticia de que estaba embarazada pero fue muy tarde, en ese momento, Freddy estaba escuchando al igual que Foxy y luego se fueron a avisar a Frederick el cual se puso muy feliz. Varios años después, la familia se volvió a reunir en un tierno final- dice Chica emocionada y dando brinquitos.

-¿Como supiste todo eso?- dice TBonnie sorprendido.

-Intuición- dice Chica.

-Eres buena- dice TFreddy.

-¿Qué tal si comemos pizza para celebrar a la familia reunida?- dice Chica tomando la pizza y colocándola en una de las mesas.

-¡Si!- dicen todos y toman asiento en la mesa para platicar y celebrar.

-Diablos, ¿ahora que hacemos? Sabes que el amor es el arma mas poderosa contra los Shadow- dice una sombra con forma de Freddy.

-No te preocupes, todo va de acuerdo al plan, solo nos falta tu huésped y al proyecto 0- dice Vicent con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-¿Proyecto 0?- pregunta Shadow Freddy.

-Ya sabrás de que hablo, por ahora regresemos a casa- dice Vicent y el y la sombra se van.

**2:00...  
**

Los niños se habían quedado dormidos en la Pirate Cove junto con Foxy, Chica se había ido a la cocina a ordenar el lugar, Bonnie, TBonnie, Golden y Freddy se habían ido al Show Stage a platicar un rato, TFreddy y Lisa se habían ido a la oficina para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y Nícol y John se habían quedado en el Dinning Area.

-Que cosas las que pasan...- dice Nícol con nostalgia.

-La verdad es que si, en un principio todo va bien, luego va mal y nuevamente todo se arregla para tener paz- dice John igual de nostálgico que Nícol.

-¿Que le habrá pasado a Lisa?- dice Nícol recordando como estaba antes de que TFreddy llegara.

-Debió ser Vicent el que le hizo eso, pero no se para que- dice John.

-Debió ser para su proyectito ese- dice Nícol pensativa.

-Es cierto, de seguro le hizo algo- dice John analítico.

-Si se la llevo debió ser por algo- dice Nícol.

-Se la llevo y nos dijo lo que sabía a propósito, ¿pero por que?- dice John.

-Tiene algo entre manos y no es nada bueno, pero le llevamos la ventaja- dice Nícol y se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Cual ventaja?- pregunta John curioso.

-¿No has escuchado que el amor es el arma mas poderosa? Pues es lo que ahora tenemos, Lisa y TFreddy se aman desde hace mucho, y mientras ese amor se mantenga, no podrán hacerles daño- dice Nícol y luego bosteza.

-Creo que tienes razón... Je, creí que el amor verdadero solo existía en los cuentos de hadas- dice John y también bosteza.

-Puede que no...- Bosteza -... tal vez exista de verdad- dice Nícol y se recuesta en las piernas de John para luego quedarse dormida.

-Tal vez...- dice John y de igual manera se queda dormido.

**SHOW STAGE...**

Los 4 veían a los 2 chicos dormidos en las sillas de Dinning Area, los 4 sonreían pues sabían lo que podía llegar a ser su amistad.

-Que lindo el amor joven- dice TBonnie.

-Si, como me gustaría tener una vida fuera de la pizzeria como ellos- dice Golden recostándose en el suelo del escenario.

-Me pregunto si una vez que seamos libres, reencarnaremos en una mejor vida- dice Freddy triste.

-Tal vez, pero si no, al menos tendremos libertad finalmente- dice Bonnie animando a Freddy.

-Algún día...- dice TBonnie.

**6:00...**

***DING DONG DANG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY***

Nícol y John se despertaban maldiciendo al tiempo de que los despertara.

-Iré por los niños- dice Nícol parándose al igual que John. Ambos abrieron Pirate Cove despertando al zorro, John cargo a María con tal de no despertarla y Foxy cargo a Alfred.

-¿Donde esta Lisa?- dice Foxy en un bostezo.

-Con TFreddy- dice Nícol notando que Lisa estaba llegando a donde ellos.

-Gracias Foxy- dice Lisa cargando a su hijo.

-Creo que ya es hora de despedirse. Adiós Lisa- dice TFreddy y le da un beso en la frente.

-Adiós Frederick, te veo en la noche- dice Lisa y luego se va junto con John y Nícol.

**6:30...**

John preparaba el uniforme de María y su mochila, después de eso, la despierta.

-María, hora de ir a la escuela- dice John, María se queja y se cubre con las cobijas.

-5 horas mas- dice ella.

-Nop, tienes que ir- dice John. María suspira y toma su uniforme para vestirse.

-Iré haciendo el desayuno- dice John bajando las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, fue directo a la cocina y preparo unos HotCakes.

-_Ayuda-_ escucha John detrás de el, con miedo voltea solo viendo la nada, luego vuelve a lo suyo.

-_Debo encontrarlo- _volvió a escuchar, esta vez trato de no hacer caso a la voz.

-**_¡NO ME IGNORES!_**\- grita la voz, John empezó a sentirse débil, el volteo con dificultad notando una sombra de un niño pequeño con los ojos completamente en blanco y notándose enojado, después de eso, se desmayo.

* * *

**Bueno, después de creo que un mes sin actualizar nada en mi cuenta, finalmente subo el CAPÍTULO 3 de "En la oscuridad" y desde ahora voy a colocar algunas cosas que necesita esto.**

**Bueno, espero que se hayan entretenido con el fanfic y que sea como algunos querían y que los llene de suspenso, ahora... HORA DE PREGUNTAS...**

**...¿Que le hizo Vicent a Lisa?**

**...¿Quien será la siguiente víctima o huésped?**

**...¿Que es el Proyecto 0?**

**...¿Que planea Vicent?**

**...¿Donde estarán los espíritus de Mangle y TFreddy?**

**...¿Que será esa sombra en forma de niño?**

**...¿Como es que Chica supo lo que paso con TFreddy y Lisa?**

**...¿Por que hago tantas preguntas que de seguro no sabrán?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO DE "En la oscuridad"**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la siguiente.**

**P.d: FVHTF es la abreviación de mi nombre de perfil.**


	5. Proyecto 0

**Hola chicos y chicas, sean bienvenidos "En la oscuridad". Un fanfic que sigue en proceso de creación, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí.  
**

**Bueno, me disculpo otra vez por inactividad y todo eso, comprendan que estuve muy ocupada estos días.**

**zardX: Que mal que te duela la pierna pero no te preocupes, ya se te curara. Con respecto al fic, ya iré mejorando, como ya dije, sigue en proceso.**

**Bueno, continuamos con el fic y todo lo demás.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Phoenix HYDRUS, Lisa y Alfred es propiedad de zardX, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**PREVIAMENTE...**

**6:30...**

John preparaba el uniforme de María y su mochila, después de eso, la despierta.

-María, hora de ir a la escuela- dice John, María se queja y se cubre con las cobijas.

-5 horas mas- dice ella.

-Nop, tienes que ir- dice John. María suspira y toma su uniforme para vestirse.

-Iré haciendo el desayuno- dice John bajando las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, fue directo a la cocina y preparo unos HotCakes.

-_Ayuda-_ escucha John detrás de el, con miedo voltea solo viendo la nada, luego vuelve a lo suyo.

-_Debo encontrarlo- _volvió a escuchar, esta vez trato de no hacer caso a la voz.

-**_¡NO ME IGNORES!_**\- grita la voz, John empezó a sentirse débil, el volteo con dificultad notando una sombra de un niño pequeño con los ojos completamente en blanco y notándose enojado, después de eso, se desmayo.

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Proyecto 0.

-John... John...- repetía la voz de María preocupada por su hermano el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿mmm...?- se queja John abriendo los ojos y mirando a María vestida con su uniforme.

-John, ¿que te paso? Hace 15 minutos que estas dormido- dice María con enojo mas que preocupación.

-¡15 minutos!- dice levantándose.

-¡Si, llegare tarde a la escuela!- dice María enojada.

-Perdón, rápido, comete los HotCakes y vámonos- dice John.

-Ya lo hice- dice María.

-Pues vámonos- dice John y toma la mochila de María y ambos se van.

Al llegar, notaron que el autobús no llegaba aun por lo que se sentaron a descansar y esperar.

-¿Por que estabas dormido?- pregunta María mas serena.

-No recuerdo...- dice John pero no podía recordar porque estaba inconsciente.

-Bueno, ya no importa, lo importante es llegar a la escuela ahora- dice María.

-¡John, María!- grita alguien.

-¿mmm...?- ambos hermano voltean a ver en dirección del grito y notan a Lisa en su auto con Alfred en el asiento trasero uniformado.

-Hola Lisa- dice John y se acerca.

-¿Van a la escuela? Si quieres la llevo yo, voy a llevar a Alfred a la escuela así que no sería problema- dice Lisa asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

-¿Enserio? ¿No sería una molestia?- dice John.

-Ay no seas tan modesto, claro que la llevo- dice Lisa.

-Esta bien- dice John.

-Gracias tía Lisa- dice María entrando al auto.

-¿Tía?- pregunta Lisa.

-Si, me recuerdas a mi tía Luisa, además de que sus nombres se parecen mucho- dice María.

-¡Oh! Bueno, pues ya nos vamos- dice Lisa y se despide de John con la mano, John hace lo mismo y se encamina a su casa.

Una vez estuvo frente a frente de su casa, sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, el voltea para ver si no había nadie atrás pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a alguien parado con una túnica negra, una mascara de payaso y una oz justo detrás de el.

-Aaaaaaaah- grita John cayendo al suelo.

El sujeto detrás de el empieza a reír y luego revela su identidad resultando ser Nícol.

-Que susto te llevaste- dice Nícol entre risas.

-¡Joder, casi me da el infarto del susto!- grita John enojado.

-Perdón, no lo pude resistir- dice Nícol.

-Como sea, ¿de donde sacaste ese traje?- pregunta John.

-Mi madre trabaja en teatros, de ahí lo saque- dice Nícol modelando con la túnica.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres tomar un café?- pregunta John.

-¿Tienes chocolate caliente?- pregunta Nícol acercándose a John.

-Si, ¿quieres un poco?- dice John abriendo la puerta.

Una vez adentro, Nícol se sentó en el sillón para esperar la bebida caliente, John se fue directo a la cocina y preparo todo para luego ir con Nícol y darle el chocolate.

-Aquí tienes- dice John entregando el chocolate y tomando asiento a lado de Nícol.

-Gracias... oye... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dice Nícol y toma un poco de chocolate.

-Claro, lo que quieras- dice John.

-Veo que has tomado muy bien el asunto de tus padres, incluso María... ¿Les duele?- pregunta Nícol.

-Si... no... no lo se... nunca llevamos una relación muy estrecha con ellos... así que no se ni que sentir- dice John y baja la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Por que?- pregunta Nícol.

-Bueno, ellos nunca estaban ahí para nosotros... nos tuvimos que hacer independientes y nunca les agarramos tanto aprecio... esto iba a ser para re-conectarnos, volver a ser una familia, por eso mis padres actuaban tan amablemente a todos... pero tuvo que pasar todo esto...- dice John y toma un poco de café sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-...Cuando mi padre murió... me sentí la peor cosa de la historia... por un tiempo me quise suicidar pero... aprendí que debes aprovechar la vida que se te ha dado- dice Nícol y da una leve sonrisa.

-¿Como aprendiste?- pregunta John.

-Je, es gracioso que alguien te enseñe a ser feliz... Vicky me enseño... estábamos en una situación parecida, pero ella aprendió sola- dice Nícol y se le va una lagrima.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte llorar- dice John avergonzado.

-Es bueno llorar a veces, así te desahogas de todo lo que te atormenta- dice Nícol y le da una sonrisa a John.

-¿Eso crees? Siempre creí que llorar era para los débiles- dice John analizando las cosas.

-Es bueno desahogarse, no es para débiles- dice Nícol indignada.

-Perdón, nunca lo vi de esa forma pero creo que esta bien... a veces claro- dice John y empieza a beber su café.

-Esta bien... oye, acerca de esos fantasmas... ¿por que creen que uno de ellos es hermano de Foxy?- pregunta Nícol.

-Bueno... Foxy dijo que tenía un hermano que se llamaba Billy, y uno de los fantasmas se llama Billy- dice John.

-Oh, entiendo ahora ese asuntito- dice Nícol y sonríe. John iba a decir algo pero escuchan un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Nícol asustada.

-No lo se, pero iré a investigar- dice John y mira las escaleras para luego empezar a subirlas lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto de María donde había escuchado el golpe.

-¿Hola?- pregunta John asomando su cabeza por la habitación de su hermana.

-¡John!- grita alguien y luego el mencionado es tacleado por una pequeña figura.

-¿Vicky? ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta John sentándose.

-Estaba escapando de alguien malo, ¿como estas?- pregunta ella animadamente como era de costumbre.

-Pues me duele el estomago- dice John.

-¿Por que?- pregunta Vicky.

-Porque te estas recargando sobre el- dice John, Vicky mira y nota que estaba aplastándolo.

-Ups- dice ella y se quita de encima.

-¿John? ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Nícol desde abajo.

-Estoy bien, solo es Vicky- dice John levantándose.

-¿Tienes chocolate? Tengo sed- dice Vicky bajando las escaleras.

-Como quieras Madam- dice John bajando las escaleras.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?- pregunta Nícol.

-Salte desde mi ventana, apenas llegue- dice Vicky con naturalidad.

-¡¿Que hiciste que?! Eso es muy peligroso- dice Nícol enfadada.

-No tanto, lo importante es que llegue- dice Vicky.

-¿Y por que lo hiciste?- dice Nícol.

-Un hombre malo me perseguía- dice Vicky y toma el café de John para beberlo un poco.

-Ese es mi café- dice John.

-Pero yo no veo mi chocolate- dice Vicky enojada y toma del café.

-Vale, ya te lo traigo- dice John y se va a la cocina para preparar mas chocolate.

-¿Quien te perseguía y por que?- dice Nícol preocupada.

-Un hombre que suele vestir de morado, últimamente anda con sus ideas locas- dice Vicky y toma del café.

-¿Como se llamaba?- pregunta Nícol.

-Vicent según me queda claro- dice Vicky sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Nícol estaba exaltada y con miedo traga saliva -¿Para que te quiere?- dice Nícol con las manos temblorosas.

-Es largo de contar y la verdad no recuerdo la mayor parte- dice Vicky.

-¡¿Como diablos puedes actuar así si tu vida esta en peligro?!- dice furiosa Nícol tomando a Vicky del cuello de su chamarra y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Tu que sabes de mi?- dice Vicky con una voz apagada y bajando la mirada con frialdad.

-Tu eres el experimento fallido ¿no?- dice Nícol mas tranquila.

-¿Tu que sabes del proyecto oscuro?- dice Vicky y suelta algunas lagrimas.

-Solo se que no es nada bueno para nosotros- dice Nícol.

-Él quiere eliminar los obstáculos mas pesados de su camino y para ello necesita al proyecto 0... matara a cualquiera que interfiera en su cuento- dice Vicky y luego Nícol siente una fría brisa en el cuarto.

-¿El proyecto 0?- pregunta Nícol preocupada.

-No se mucho del proyecto 0, solo se que también lo llama el programa asesino... no se en que consiste pero solo traerá sufrimiento, de eso puedes estar segura- dice Vicky fríamente.

-Esta bien... ¿Y... a que te refieres con "su cuento"?- pregunta Nícol.

-Él no planea hacer un final feliz, pero si un final. Es un cuento que tiene su limite y... como todo cuento trae a sus protagonistas y sus villanos, el creara a esos protagonistas y a sus villanos... lo que sea que ya hizo, solo es el inicio de la historia, incluso puede que solo sea el prologo, pero una vez que todo empiece, ya no habrá marcha atrás- dice Vicky seriamente.

-¿Eso significa que lo que sea que él planea o lo que pasa, él lo esta provocando en su totalidad?- dice John regresando de la cocina.

-Si... y puede que incluso esta platica ya estaba planeada- dice Vicky y luego se dirige a la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunta Nícol.

-Quiero ver algo- dice Vicky y saca del buzón una carta.

-¿De quien es?- pregunta John.

-De Vicent para ustedes- dice Vicky y entrega la carta en manos de John.

-"_LEER EN VOZ ALTA Y EN LA PIZZERIA, CLARO SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU ÚNICA FAMILIA-_ lee John mentalmente por lo que se asusta por la amenaza, a duras penas él sede ante la amenaza y guarda la carta en su chamarra.

-¿Por que la guardas?- pregunta Nícol.

-La debo leer en la pizzeria y en presencia de todos- dice John.

-¿Amenaza?- pregunta Vicky.

-Si... no pienso arriesgarme- dice John.

-Bueno...- Vicky toma la taza con chocolate caliente y se la bebe de un sorbo -... me debo ir, si mamá no me ve en casa me regañara, chao- dice Vicky y sale de la casa.

-¿Que tendrá esa carta?- se pregunta John con nerviosismo.

_**23:40...**_

La tarde había transcurrido tranquilamente para todos, no había ningún ataque de Vicent en las ultimas horas por lo que John, Nícol, Lisa y los niños se prepararon para ir a la pizzeria una vez mas. Por primera vez, Lisa estaba emocionada por ir a ver a su querido esposo y Alfred también lo estaba pues no había pasado el suficiente tiempo con su padre, en cambio, John estaba nervioso pues tendría que leer la carta pues sabía que la vida de María estaba en riesgo y quien sabe que les podría esperar en lo que llevaba la carta.

-Te ves muy nervioso, ¿estas bien?- pregunta Nícol.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy nervioso por lo que ahora Vicent quiere de nosotros- dice John y le da una sonrisa simulada a Nícol pues en su interior se moría de preocupación.

Una vez en la pizzeria, todos saludaron a los animatronicos que se habían puesto felices de ver a sus invitados... a excepción de Freddy y Lisa que se seguían viendo con odio.

-Hola Lisa- dice TFreddy en un mejor estado.

-Hola Frederick- dice Lisa y abraza al oso.

-¡Papá!- dice Alfred y salta a abrazar a TFreddy.

-Hola campeón, ¿como estas?- dice TFreddy recibiendo a su hijo en brazos.

-Bien, ¿que vamos ha hacer hoy?- pregunta Alfred muy emocionado.

-No se, haremos lo que quieras- dice TFreddy y Alfred se emociona y empieza a decir un montón de actividades ignorando que su padre no podía salir de la pizzeria.

-Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz- dice Lisa sonriendo con tristeza.

-Se ve tan feliz con él ¿verdad?- dice María sonriendo de misma manera.

-Me siento tan feliz de que estén juntos- dice Lisa y suelta una lagrima de felicidad pero no pasa a mas.

-John...- dice Nícol acercándose al mencionado -... la carta- dice ella y John la saca con sus manos temblorosas.

-Hey chicos...- llama la atención de todos -... Vicent envió esta carta y la debo leer- dice John y traga saliva.

Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente hasta que abrió la carta y saco el mensaje que había.

**LEER EN VOZ ALTA Y QUE ESTÉN TODOS PRESENTES.**

**Sistema 1: 7891**

**Objetivo 1: Inicio de historia, final de introducción.**

**Proyecto 0, activación de sistemas de defensa Toy, amenaza eliminar a toda costa.**

**Inicio de capítulo 1: Eliminación de los Toy.**

**Activar programa: Asesino.**

Ahí concluía la carta, todos se quedaron extrañados por la información que llevaba pues era mas como un código de computadora. Todos se miraron entre si para luego hablar.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Chica curiosa.

-No se, eso era todo- dice John y mira la hoja al derecho y al revez.

-Tal vez se equivoco de carta- dice Nícol.

-Se que mi opinión no le interesa a cierta persona pero debo sacar a TFreddy de aquí si no queremos perderlo- dice Freddy tomando a TFreddy del brazo y llevándolo al Back Stage donde lo encierra en el pasadizo que lo llevaba con los demás Toy.

-¿Que haces?- pregunta TFreddy un poco molesto.

-Salvarte la vida por primera vez- dice Freddy y empuja a TFreddy al pasadizo y luego cierra la puerta con seguro.

-¡¿Por que lo encierras estúpido oso?!- dice Lisa trata de quitar a Freddy de su camino.

-Es por su bien- dice Freddy sin moverse un poco a pesar del esfuerzo de Lisa.

-¿A que diablos te refieres?- dice Lisa empujando como podía a Freddy.

-¡Fred!- grita Freddy.

-¿Que pasa?- dice TFreddy desde el otro lado.

-Trae a Puppet- dice Freddy.

-Esta bien- dice TFreddy desde el otro lado y como se había sido pedido, fue con los demás Toy.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- dice Lisa rendida.

-Ya lo verás- dice Freddy y pone a Lisa detrás de él.

-¿A que mierda te refieres?- dice Lisa ya enojada pero se alarma al ver a Bonnie entrando despavorido al Back Stage.

-¿Que sucede?- dice Lisa alarmada.

-¡Es Foxy!- dice Bonnie y cierra la puerta con seguro pero luego esta se rompe dejando pasar a Foxy el cual estaba fuera de control.

-¡¿Que le pasa?!- dice Lisa con pánico.

-Te lo contaré después- dice Freddy y corre hasta Foxy el cual reacciona bloqueado el ataque de Freddy.

-¡Bonnie ayudame!- grita Freddy con dificultad pues estaba cediendo ante Foxy, Bonnie corre hasta ellos y toma a Foxy de los hombros para forzarlo a caer.

-No otra vez- dice Bonnie logrando tirar a Foxy pero este se reincorpora y salta a Bonnie dándole una mordida en el hombro haciendo de que este se queje de dolor.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**No se si soy mala dejándoles el suspenso pero bueno, para eso esto esta dividido en capítulos, para que sigan estas historia.**

**Ejem, como sea...**

**Ya me ha dado flojera poner preguntas así que ustedes mismos hagan sus propias preguntas y empiecen a resolverlas ustedes mismos.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la siguiente.**


	6. AVISO

**¡AVISO!**

**¡Hey! Hola que tal lectores. Reconozco que mi ausencia ya los desespero, pero se me hace muy difícil subir los capítulos cuando estoy castigada. ¿Quieren saber por qué me castigaron? Bien, por sacar malas calificaciones y no esforzarme en lo más mínimo en la escuela, pues reprobe 4 materias y la cague pero horrible. Como sea, lamento que mi ausencia haya sido mucha, pero trataré de subir cuanto antes todos los capítulos.**

**Este aviso esta distribuido en todas mis lecturas por si eres un seguidor frecuente de mi cuenta. Habrá otros avisos en 2 de mis historias "CUENTOS (+18)" y "EN BUSCA DE CADÁVERES Y AMOR". Si te interesa alguno de los 2, visita estas historias para verificar cuales son los avisos y noticias que hay en estos.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por tanta ausencia en estos días.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta el próximo capítulo, chau!**


	7. El inicio de un cuento

**Hola chicos y chicas, sean bienvenidos "En la oscuridad". Un fanfic que sigue en proceso de creación, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí.  
**

**Bueno, me disculpo otra vez por inactividad y todo eso, comprendan que estuve muy ocupada estos días.**

**zardX: Que bien que te ande gustando, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutes y si, aún necesito practica con esos 2 :D**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Phoenix HYDRUS, Lisa y Alfred es propiedad de zardX, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**PREVIAMENTE...**

-Se que mi opinión no le interesa a cierta persona pero debo sacar a TFreddy de aquí si no queremos perderlo- dice Freddy tomando a TFreddy del brazo y llevándolo al Back Stage donde lo encierra en el pasadizo que lo llevaba con los demás Toy.

-¿Que haces?- pregunta TFreddy un poco molesto.

-Salvarte la vida por primera vez- dice Freddy y empuja a TFreddy al pasadizo y luego cierra la puerta con seguro.

-¡¿Por que lo encierras estúpido oso?!- dice Lisa trata de quitar a Freddy de su camino.

-Es por su bien- dice Freddy sin moverse un poco a pesar del esfuerzo de Lisa.

-¿A que diablos te refieres?- dice Lisa empujando como podía a Freddy.

-¡Fred!- grita Freddy.

-¿Que pasa?- dice TFreddy desde el otro lado.

-Trae a Puppet- dice Freddy.

-Esta bien- dice TFreddy desde el otro lado y como se había sido pedido, fue con los demás Toy.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- dice Lisa rendida.

-Ya lo verás- dice Freddy y pone a Lisa detrás de él.

-¿A que mierda te refieres?- dice Lisa ya enojada pero se alarma al ver a Bonnie entrando despavorido al Back Stage.

-¿Que sucede?- dice Lisa alarmada.

-¡Es Foxy!- dice Bonnie y cierra la puerta con seguro pero luego esta se rompe dejando pasar a Foxy el cual estaba fuera de control.

-¡¿Que le pasa?!- dice Lisa con pánico.

-Te lo contaré después- dice Freddy y corre hasta Foxy el cual reacciona bloqueado el ataque de Freddy.

-¡Bonnie ayudame!- grita Freddy con dificultad pues estaba cediendo ante Foxy, Bonnie corre hasta ellos y toma a Foxy de los hombros para forzarlo a caer.

-No otra vez- dice Bonnie logrando tirar a Foxy pero este se reincorpora y salta a Bonnie dándole una mordida en el hombro haciendo de que este se queje de dolor.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: El inicio de un cuento.

Foxy comenzó a separar el brazo de Bonnie con rapidez hasta que consiguió arrancarlo.

-¡Freddy ayúdame!- grita Bonnie, Freddy al notar lo sucedido no dudo ni un segundo y se abalanzo sobre Foxy alejándolo de Bonnie el cual se quejaba del dolor de su brazo.

-¡Foxy desactivate!- grita Freddy pero el mencionado hizo caso omiso a la petición de su compañero y en un desesperado intento de cumplir su objetivo, con su garfio rasgo el rostro de Freddy el cual grito y soltó a Foxy por unos segundo, este aprovecho y corrió hasta la puerta donde los Toy.

-"Programa asesino desactivado"- dice una voz desde el interior de Foxy el cual se desmayó y cayó al suelo cerca de Lisa.

-¡¿Están bien?!- dice Chica entrando al Back Stage junto con los demás.

-Al menos seguimos con vida- dice Freddy con todo el rostro rasgado.

-Dilo por ti, casi me mata- dice Bonnie tomando su brazo del suelo.

-Creí que ya lo habían borrado- dice Chica acercándose a Foxy el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ahora si, expliquen lo que pasa- dice Lisa enfadada.

-Lo que leyó John activo "el programa asesino" que Foxy tiene instalado. Antes de que abrieran el primer Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Vicent entro al lugar y creo un programa en Foxy que le permitió el acceso al lugar y asesinarnos. Creímos que una vez el programa haya cumplido su objetivo, se borraría o al menos dejaría de existir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que su objetivo nunca fueron los niños- dice Freddy.

-¿Entonces debemos desactivar a Foxy para siempre?- dice John.

-Ya se intentó una vez pero nunca funcionó, mientras su alma siga atormentada no podrá destruirse a menos de que así lo decida Vicent- dice Bonnie.

-Entonces debemos hacer que Vicent lo desactive- dice Nícol.

-No, solo debemos hacer que Foxy pueda descansar en paz y para eso debemos matar a Vicent y los demás- dice Freddy.

-¿Hay más?- pregunta John alarmado.

-Más o menos, existen otros 4 chicos, aunque 2 ya fueron eliminados, sus nombres eran, Fritz Smith, Mike Smith, Scott Cawton y Jeremy Fritzgerald- dice Chica.

-¡Esperen! ¿Jeremy Fritzgerald? Pero él es mi padre- dice Nícol atemorizada.

-¿Tu eres Nícol Fritzgerald? Vaya, ahora entiendo porque odiabas a Foxy- dice Chica.

-¿Entonces mi padre fue un cómplice de Vicent?- pregunta Nícol.

-Todo apunta a que si, lo lamento- dice Freddy.

-Agh… ¿Qué paso?- dice Foxy recobrando la conciencia.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dice Bonnie con sarcasmo.

-No lo se, ¿mate a alguien?- pregunta Foxy.

-No, pero casi lo haces- dice Freddy.

-Eso dejará marca- dice Foxy.

-Creímos que se había borrado el programa asesino- dice Chica.

-No, nunca se borró, solo estaba en modo de espera hasta que lo volvieran a activar- dice Foxy con despreocupación.

-¿Y sabes para que te activaste ahora?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Sip, para eliminar a los Toy- dice Foxy y sale de la habitación.

-¡¿Por qué siempre te lo tomas tan a la ligera?!- dice Bonnie enojado.

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?- dice Foxy y entra a la cocina.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Bonnie va a la cocina y entra notando a Foxy con un vaso de leche con chocolate -¡¿Estas consiente de que nos puedes matar con eso?!- grita Bonnie.

-¿Y… a que quieres llegar?- dice Foxy tomando el chocolate, esto enfado a Bonnie y le tiro el vaso al suelo derramando todo el chocolate -¡Hey! Estaba tomando eso- se queja Foxy.

-¡Pon atención una vez en tu vida y comprende lo que pasa! A este paso vas a acabar con todos nosotros- dice Bonnie.

-Al menos serán libres y no estarán encerrados en este lugar por el resto de sus vidas como yo- dice Foxy y deja a Bonnie en la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Bonnie.

-A acabar con todo esto- dice Foxy entrando al Back Stage.

-¿Ya acabaron de discutir?- pregunta Freddy.

-No, pero empeorará esto- dice Foxy y abre la puerta de seguridad y entra a esta.

-¿Qué haces?- dice Lisa siguiendo a Foxy.

-No quiero que me lo tomes a mal, pero solo sigo las reglas del juego- dice Foxy entrando a donde estaban los Toy.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- pregunta TFreddy.

-Se podría decir que si, ya pueden subir- dice Foxy saliendo del lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada y se dispusieron a salir los que podían siguiendo a Foxy en el camino hasta que llegaron a la superficie del lugar.

-¿Qué planeas Foxy?- dice Freddy.

-Ya verás- dice Foxy y voltea a ver a los Toy los cuales lo miraban curiosos de lo que sucedería.

-Bien, ahora dinos que está pasando- dice TChica.

-Chicos, esto no podrá seguir así, solo les deseo la paz, eso es todo- Foxy miro a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y a los humanos –Chicos, espero que me perdonen por esto- dice Foxy.

-"Proyecto 0, activado. Fin del prólogo 1"- se escucha desde el interior de Foxy el cual adquiere una posición de ataque y se le abalanza a los Toy.

-¡No lo hagas Foxy!- grita Freddy e intenta interferir pero una especie de barrera invisible le impide el paso. Todos los excluidos de la pelea (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Lisa, etc.) comenzaron a tratar de interferir pero simplemente no podían, algo les impedía el paso mientras que Foxy poco a poco comenzó a destrozar a las versiones Toy que fueron cayendo uno por uno hasta que solo sobró TFreddy y Puppet.

-Foxy, detente por favor- suplica TFreddy.

-¿Crees en los finales felices?- pregunta Foxy con tranquilidad e intenta atacar a TFreddy pero Puppet consigue retenerlo con unos hilos que inmovilizaron a Foxy por unos segundos.

-Si creo en ellos- dice TFreddy.

-Te prometo que llegará el tuyo pronto- dice Foxy y de un movimiento corta los cables con su garfio y luego atraviesa los circuitos de TFreddy acabando con su vida.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- dice Puppet desde el suelo.

-Solo quiero que descansen en paz- dice Foxy y con su garfio parte en 2 a Puppet. De la nada, los demás finalmente pudieron pasar y como fue de esperar, Lisa y Alfred corrieron hasta donde TFreddy.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- grita Freddy enojado.

-Solo quiero que vivan en paz- dice Foxy y se dirige a la salida pero Bonnie la bloquea.

-No, ahora explicate- dice Freddy.

-Creí que éramos amigos- dice Lisa entre lágrimas.

John estaba en shock, trataba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido e intentaba llegar a una conclusión recopilando toda la información que á tenido hasta el momento pero simplemente no le encontraba sentido hasta que una serie de recuerdos llegaron a él.

\- Me había despertado y trate de hablar pero estaba amordazada, Vicent y otra sombra estaban al frente de mi. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par al sentir un gran dolor en mi pecho, noto como es que la sombra había desaparecido, después este Vicent cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Él quiere eliminar los obstáculos más pesados de su camino y para ello necesita al proyecto 0... Matará a cualquiera que interfiera en su cuento. No se mucho del proyecto 0, solo se que también lo llama el programa asesino... no se en que consiste pero solo traerá sufrimiento, de eso puedes estar segura- dice Vicky fríamente.

-Él no planea hacer un final feliz, pero si un final. Es un cuento que tiene su límite y... como todo cuento trae a sus protagonistas y sus villanos, el creara a esos protagonistas y a sus villanos... lo que sea que ya hizo, solo es el inicio de la historia, incluso puede que solo sea el prólogo, pero una vez que todo empiece, ya no habrá marcha atrás- dice Vicky seriamente.

LEER EN VOZ ALTA Y QUE ESTÉN TODOS PRESENTES.

Sistema 1: 7891

Objetivo 1: Inicio de historia, final de introducción.

Proyecto 0, activación de sistemas de defensa Toy, amenaza eliminar a toda costa.

Inicio de capítulo 1: Eliminación de los Toy.

Activar programa: Asesino.

Chicos, esto no podrá seguir así, solo les deseo la paz, eso es todo. Chicos, espero que me perdonen por esto"- John miro a Foxy el cual solo miraba serio a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice Freddy un poco más calmado.

-Porque está siguiendo el guion de este cuento- dice John razonando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Guion?- dice Chica confusa.

-Vicky tenía razón, Vicent está creando un cuento- dice John.

-¿Un cuento?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Cierto, con sus héroes y sus villanos- dice Nícol recordando la conversación con Vicky.

-Y utilizará al Proyecto 0 para que la historia se siga al pie de la letra- dice John.

-Así que lo averiguaron, Vicky siempre fue muy curiosa y por eso Vicent la quería matar- dice Foxy con seriedad.

-¿Qué tanto sabe ella?- dice Lisa con una mirada inquisidora.

-Todo, pero si la historia sigue tal cual, llegaremos bien al final- dice Foxy y empuja a Bonnie saliendo del Back Stage como si nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con llegar bien al final?- dice John.

-Dime, si pudieras remediar la mayor equivocación de tu vida, ¿no lo harías?- pregunta Foxy.

-Si, claro que lo haría- dice John.

-Bien, entonces podrás saber mi situación- dice Foxy abandonando a todos en el lugar.

-¿Su situación?- pregunta Nícol.

-Chicos, él se culpa por nuestra muerte- dice Freddy.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta John.

-No lo sé, nunca lo supe- dice Bonnie.

-Es porque si fue su culpa- dice Chica.

-Claro que no, fue por el hombre morado- dice Freddy.

-No lo entiendes, Foxy, antes de que muriéramos, fue modificado por el hombre morado colocándole el programa asesino, él me mato a mi y a Freddy- dice Chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Porque yo lo vi… vi como me mató- dice Chica con la cabeza baja.

-Esperen ahí. ¿Quieren decir de que Foxy es culpable de todo lo que está pasando?- dice John ya confundido.

-Todo cobra más sentido aquí, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué Foxy?- dice Chica.

-Menos yo… debemos encontrar respuestas- dice John.

-Em… ¡Vicky! Foxy dijo que ella sabe todo acerca de todo lo que paso- dice Nícol.

-Cierto, debemos encontrarla- dice John.

-Pero estamos trabajando- dice Lisa y casi a los segundos, la campana que anuncia el final de la noche suena.

-Vaya, eso es un golpe de suerte- dice Nícol.

-Debemos irnos- dice John.

-Tú ve, yo y Lisa iremos a dejar a los niños- dice Nícol.

-Bien, pero luego les contaré lo que ella me dijo- dice John y sale de la pizzería corriendo en dirección de su casa pues sabía que ella vivía a espaldas de la suya. Una vez que había llegado a su casa, subió hasta el cuarto de María y abrió la ventana.

-Ayúdame- escucho detrás de él, cuando volteo noto una sombra en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Quién eres?- dice dudoso.

-Él te está esperando en esa casa, sabe que irás y ahí te va a capturar, eres la marioneta que él quiere- dice la sombra.

-¿Vicent? ¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunta John.

-Pronto lo sabrás- dice la sombra y desaparece. John volteo a ver el cuarto de Vicky y comenzó a dudar si ir a ver, pero al final opto por saltar y llegar al fondo del cuento.

John salto con todas sus fuerzas y con dificultad consiguió llegar al otro lado entrando al cuarto de Vicky.

-Vicky, despierta- dice John levantándose. Miro todo el cuarto, este era de un tono blanco dividido por un arco iris y seguía con un tono azul cielo, el suelo de madera y varios dibujos en las paredes pegados; 2 libreros grandes, uno lleno de peluches y el otro lleno de libros, su cama era individual con sábanas blancas, pero no había nadie dentro de la habitación.

-¿Vicky?- John comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

-Espera- dice una voz femenina.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta John volteando a ver y notando la figura de una niña parada frente a él.

-No recuerdo mi nombre, pero fui enviada para guiarte, ella se encuentra en lo más profundo de la casa donde los recuerdos viven para olvidarse- dice la figura y desaparece.

-¿Los recuerdos?- dice John pensando donde podría encontrarse Vicky hasta que recuerda el sótano pues usualmente las personas dejan sus objetos del pasado ahí.

Con rapidez y sigilo, John bajo hasta el primer piso y se dirigió a la puerta del sótano para abrirlo y mirar adentro. Solo oscuridad, eso es lo que vio, se sumergió en lo más profundo del sótano hasta que encontró a Vicky atada en una silla.

-Veo que finalmente te dignas a llegar- dice Vicent desde atrás de John.

-¿Por qué la tienes atada?- dice John.

-Bueno, era la única manera de llegar hasta ti, además…- Vicent comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la parte trasera de Vicky –creí que Foxy te dijo lo que pretendo hacer con ella- dice Vicent tomando de los hombros a Vicky la cual alzó la cabeza mostrando su cara completamente lastimada y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta John.

-¿Cuánto darías por remediar lo que hiciste? Supongo que mucho. Foxy sabe que si quiere remediar lo que hizo, debe dejarlos libres, una vez que ellos sean libres, él descansará en paz- dice Vicent.

-¿Por qué Foxy? De todos ¿por qué él?- dice John.

-¿Qué tal si nuestra querida Vicky te responde?- dice Vicent, Vicky dio un breve suspiro –Porque Foxy es el único que puede resistir el programa y llevarlo al pie de la letra. Mangle fue la primera candidata pero el programa se salió de su poder y lastimo a más de los que debía. Freddy… bueno, se intentó una vez pero el programa fallo, y los demás iría a ser igual, Foxy acabo siendo el único candidato posible que resistiera el programa- dice Vicky.

-¿Por qué nosotros? Tus protagonistas, debieron ser personas que sabían- dice John.

-Ustedes no son los protagonistas- dice Vicky.

-¿Qué?- John quedo estupefacto.

-¿Nunca comprendieron lo de "marionetas"?- Vicky miro con seriedad a John –Ustedes son los villanos- dice Vicky. John a los pocos segundos sintió un enorme ardor en su pecho y calló desmayado en el suelo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, creo que aún les queda mucho que descubrir como ¿Por qué Vicky sabe tanto? o ¿Cómo Vicent supo las acciones de John? o cosas así.**

**Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y blablabla...**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	8. Los libros

**Hola lectores, se que me e tardado pero bueno, les traigo la siguiente parte de este fanfic que de seguro ya estaban esperando con ansias, estoy segura que el capítulo de hoy les dejará pensando acerca de todo lo que relata la historia :3**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, John es propiedad de Phoenix HYDRUS, Lisa y Alfred es propiedad de zardX, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**PREVIAMENTE...**

Con rapidez y sigilo, John bajo hasta el primer piso y se dirigió a la puerta del sótano para abrirlo y mirar adentro. Solo oscuridad, eso es lo que vio, se sumergió en lo más profundo del sótano hasta que encontró a Vicky atada en una silla.

-Veo que finalmente te dignas a llegar- dice Vicent desde atrás de John.

-¿Por qué la tienes atada?- dice John.

-Bueno, era la única manera de llegar hasta ti, además…- Vicent comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la parte trasera de Vicky –creí que Foxy te dijo lo que pretendo hacer con ella- dice Vicent tomando de los hombros a Vicky la cual alzó la cabeza mostrando su cara completamente lastimada y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta John.

-¿Cuánto darías por remediar lo que hiciste? Supongo que mucho. Foxy sabe que si quiere remediar lo que hizo, debe dejarlos libres, una vez que ellos sean libres, él descansará en paz- dice Vicent.

-¿Por qué Foxy? De todos ¿por qué él?- dice John.

-¿Qué tal si nuestra querida Vicky te responde?- dice Vicent, Vicky dio un breve suspiro –Porque Foxy es el único que puede resistir el programa y llevarlo al pie de la letra. Mangle fue la primera candidata pero el programa se salió de su poder y lastimo a más de los que debía. Freddy… bueno, se intentó una vez pero el programa fallo, y los demás iría a ser igual, Foxy acabo siendo el único candidato posible que resistiera el programa- dice Vicky.

-¿Por qué nosotros? Tus protagonistas, debieron ser personas que sabían- dice John.

-Ustedes no son los protagonistas- dice Vicky.

-¿Qué?- John quedo estupefacto.

-¿Nunca comprendieron lo de "marionetas"?- Vicky miro con seriedad a John –Ustedes son los villanos- dice Vicky. John a los pocos segundos sintió un enorme ardor en su pecho y calló desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: Los libros.

**NAV/JOHN…**

Despertaba poco a poco, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía mareado y había olvidado lo que hacía hasta que algo invadió mi cabeza.

_-"Ustedes son los villanos"_\- esas palabras rondaban por mi cabeza como si se tratasen de una canción pegajosa que no puedo olvidar, pero recordé a Vicky y a Vicent, ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya.

-Sssshooo… Joooo- alguien andaba hablando pero no le entendía, es como si estuviera bajo el agua – ¡John!- me grito Vicky, yo me alarme por su llamado – ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó ella preocupada, mire su cara, me invadía la calma al verla.

-Si… estoy algo mareado- dije y trate de levantarme pero había perdido mis fuerzas, Vicky se dispuso a ayudarme a ponerme de pie y luego me miro nerviosa.

-Oye… con respecto a lo de antes…- ella bajo la cabeza, no sabía porque estaba así si sabía que no era su culpa.

-¡Hey! Tranquila Vicky, no es tu culpa- le dije, pero ella desvió la mirada, ¿acaso si era su culpa?

-John… es mi culpa que ustedes sufran y lo lamento mucho- se disculpó Vicky, ella soltó unas lágrimas, no entiendo nada.

-¿De qué hablas? No es tu culpa- le dije en un intento de consolarla.

-Si lo es… yo escribí esto- ella perdió fuerza en sus piernas, se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba, no podía ser cierto, ¿ella planeo todo? No… es imposible.

-¿Me podrías explicar?- le dije, quería respuestas y ella lo sabía.

-Este mundo… ustedes… Vicent… solo son creación de mi mente, yo escribí todo pero desde la perspectiva del protagonista…- yo quede en shock… ¿no era real? No… yo estoy aquí… estoy aquí vivo… ¿Pero y si solo es obra de mi mente? Entonces… ¿Todo este tiempo simplemente fui un producto de la loca imaginación de alguien más? Ya no se ni que creer…

**NAV/NORMAL… EN CASA DE LISA…**

Lisa, María y Alfred estaban en casa de Lisa, ambos niños estaban durmiendo antes de ir a la escuela, se notaban las lágrimas de Alfred que antes habían rondado sus ahora secas mejillas, Lisa estaba en un sillón a lado de ambos niños, ella pensaba en lo que había pasado aquella noche, ahora estaba confusa.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Estúpido zorro, primero le salva la vida y luego lo mata- dice en voz baja Lisa mientras fruncía el ceño, pero no podía evitar sentir de que eso había sido lo correcto, además había algo mal en toda esta situación, había algo que estaba omitiendo por completo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- se volvió a preguntar y luego miro a los niños dormir, noto que María abrazaba con fuerza a Alfred, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y Alfred lo noto aun dormido y la abrazo, ella dejo de moverse y se acurrucó en él.

-Mami…- susurro María aun dormida.

-¿Mamí?- pregunto Lisa, la respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no la podía sacar, su mente no se lo permitía y eso la enojaba.

_-Dime, si pudieras remediar la mayor equivocación de tu vida, ¿no lo harías?-_ el recuerdo le llego de la nada y la hizo pensar un momento.

-¿La mayor equivocación de tu vida?- pensó Lisa un segundo _-Y utilizará al Proyecto 0 para que la historia se siga al pie de la letra- _pensó Lisa, sentía que ya casi llegaba a la respuesta hasta que algo vino a su mente –Puede que todo lo planeo desde el inicio… pero… ¿qué tienen que ver los Toy's en todo…?- sus ojos cambiaron de confundidos a aterrados, sabía que algo había omitido en todo aquel rato.

_-Vicent es el único que puede desactivarlo o destruirlo-_ Lisa recordó aquellas palabras de Chica

-¿Pero si Vicent manda a alguien más a eliminar a Foxy?- Lisa recordó que casi mataba a Freddy cuando perdió el control y se convirtió en aquella sombra, pero gracias a la presencia de TFreddy se pudo controlar –Él lo sabía… Foxy sabía que lo quería matar… los mató apropósito para ser finalmente libre- Lisa bajo la cabeza, ella comenzó a llorar –Estúpido zorro… sigue siendo un niño muy ingenuo- Lisa miro a Alfred.

-La mayor equivocación de tu vida… ¿Cuál es?- se preguntó a sí misma, ya se había relajado pero algo aun la mantenía inquieta, ¿por qué Vicent querría deshacerse de Foxy antes que los demás? Pronto lo sabría y ella sabía que esa respuesta llegaría en su momento.

**EN EL SOTANO EN CASA DE VICKY… NAV/VICKY…**

Note que John estaba confundido y no se lo niego, reaccioné igual cuando me entere que estaba dentro de la historia, investigue lo más que pude al respecto y la única respuesta que tuve es que alguien hizo real la historia, pero ¿Por qué? Aun no sabía esa respuesta pero debía llegar al fondo de esto, sabía lo que Vicent tramaba pero no sabía cómo detenerlo pues a este paso, todos acabaríamos muriendo y no por Vicent si no por el protagonista, Vicent ya tiene prevista su muerte gracias a mí, pero el problema es que sabe todo lo pasará al pie de la letra literal.

-¿Y-yo… yo soy real?- finalmente me preguntó John, entendía su confusión así que solo le sonreí.

-John, seas o no real, mientras tú te sientas real, lo serás- note que John no sabía que pensar, lo conocía mejor que nadie pues yo le di vida aunque técnicamente no es de mi propiedad.

-Vicky… ¿Cuál es la mayor equivocación de tu vida?- me pregunto, yo sabía cuál era y no le negaría la respuesta, así que sonreí y baje la mirada, a pesar de todo, solté algunas lágrimas y John lo noto.

-La mayor equivocación de mi vida es no haber detenido a mi padre…- no lo aguante más, caí en llanto –Si lo hubiera detenido, él seguiría con vida y yo no estaría destrozada- me arrodille, John me abrazo, a pesar de todo sabía algo así que me solté y me puse de pie –John, necesito que hagas algo por mí- yo baje la cabeza.

-Lo que sea Vicky- me dijo con dulzura.

-Pase lo que pase, prométeme que cambiaras la historia- le di un libro titulado "En la luz" –Guárdalo y cambia la historia, conviértete en el protagonista de esta historia y salva a todos- le dije, John se notaba nervioso, era cierto que le había dado una misión muy grande.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?- me preguntó, yo conocía mi destino y era hora de afrontarlo así que solo cerré los ojos y le sonreí, sentí como mi última lágrima salió, después de eso, abrí los ojos y solo vi blanco.

**NAV/NORMAL…**

Vicky soltó su última lagrima y luego se escuchó como algo era salpicado en las paredes y un enorme estruendo, John miraba al frente temblando y escucho como un cuerpo caía al suelo, John miro el suelo, Vicky estaba sangrando por la cabeza y tenía un hoyo en está, Vicent le había disparado y matado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que ahora sabes mi pequeño secreto ¿no John?- Vicent le apunto a John en la cabeza, este comenzó a temblar.

-¿m-me vas a matar?- dice John temblando del terror.

-No, aun me haces falta- dice Vicent y se va, John perdió fuerza en sus piernas y se arrodillo frente al cuerpo inerte de Vicky, él la tomó en sus brazos y le tomo el pulso, aunque ya sabía que ella había muerto, quiso confirmarlo.

-Lo siento… lo siento… ¡Lo siento!- John la abrazo mientras lloraba, sabía que no tenía por qué disculparse pero se sentía culpable de su muerte.

**NAV/JOHN…**

¿Por qué tuvo que sucederle esto? Era alguien tan buena… la vengaré… lo prometo. Sentía frío, una brisa tan fría que me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar otra vez a Vicky, la mire unos minutos y luego mire la habitación, esto es raro, estaba vacía, recuerdo que había montones de cosas pero ahora estaba sola.

Sentí que el peso del cuerpo de Vicky se desvanecía, la mire… imposible, su cuerpo se está yendo en pequeños destellos… parece magia.

La mire hasta que desapareció por completo y quede en la soledad total, estaba confundido, ¿qué había pasado?

Mire el libro que Vicky me dio… "En la luz" era su título, tenía una cubierta dura de color blanco y alrededor tenía detalles de color negro, mis manos temblaban un poco pero me decidí a abrir el libro, sentía como algo recorría mi cuerpo, era como una brisa fría, mire la primera página del libro que era dorada.

**"EN LA LUZ"**

**BY: FVHTF**

Cambie de hoja y mire su contenido, parecía ser una carta dirigida a… a mi…

**_John…_**

**_Sé que cuando leas esto, Vicent ya habrá conseguido eliminarme, ya lo había visto venir, pero el propósito de esta carta no es para ello. Debes cambiar la historia que escribí en los libros, te encomiendo en recuperar el otro libro "En la oscuridad" que posee Vicent._**

**_Sé que es una tarea difícil pero sin los 2 libros, no podremos cambiar nada y mucho menos el destino que les espera en caso de fallar en su misión. El libro que ahora tienes en manos, es la historia de cómo el protagonista termina llegando a sus vidas, pero para detener los movimientos de él, tendrán que saber cuáles son sus movimientos._**

**_Vicent estará perdido sin el otro libro así que deberán quitárselo cuanto antes para evitar más tragedias de las que ya han ocurrido como la muerte de tus padres o los Toy._**

**_Te encomiendo otra tarea que será más fácil, libera a mi querido Foxy de su maldición, no lo digo solo por él o por mí, si lo liberan, Vicent tendrá un problema más en manos. Foxy estará confuso en un inicio, sus memorias se habrán ido por un par de días así que tendrán que orientarlo mientras recupera sus memorias, tal vez se asuste al verlos pero tendrán que mantenerlo calmado, después de todo, cualquier alteración puede reactivar el sistema de defensa, pero el programa asesino será borrado por siempre de sus sistemas._**

**_Para liberar a Foxy, primero debes desactivarlo, aquí entrará Golden ya que Puppet no podrá volver hasta dentro de un tiempo, bueno, Golden tendrá que recitar un par de palabras para entrar en la mente de Foxy e invadir sus recuerdos, tendrá que acercarse a la puerta que dirá "Foxy" y activar la cerradura con las palabras "Reinicio de memorias" así podrá entrar, luego tendrá que encontrar el recuerdo donde Vicent activo el programa asesino por primera vez y evitar que lo active, no importa cómo, pero mientras no elimine a Foxy, todo estará permitido, después de eso, Golden será expulsado de sus recuerdos y Foxy volverá a la normalidad._**

**_Bueno, eso sería todo, recuerda recuperar el otro libro y liberar a Foxy mi pequeño John. Cuida a María y las demás._**

**_Hasta pronto John, cuídate._**

**_Atte.: Vicky._**

**_PD: Lo que hace Foxy o la mayoría, no lo hace él, Vicent lo obliga a decir o hacer cosas que no quiere._**

Baje la mirada, no sabía realmente que pensar, pero sabía que Vicky no me mentiría así que guarde el libro en mi chaqueta y subí, cuando entré a la sala paré en seco y miré la habitación completamente vacía, como si no hubiera nadie ahí que la habitara.

Después de comprender la situación me dirigí al cuarto de Vicky que al igual que toda la casa, estaba vacía, luego caminé a la ventana y salté hasta llegar al cuarto, suspiré cansado y caminé hasta mi habitación, en cuestión de minutos me quedé dormido.

**NAV/LISA…**

Las preguntas me estaban comiendo viva, no podía comprender lo que sucedía aunque sabía que todo llegaría a su tiempo. Me perdí en mi mente, analizaba todo lo que había sucedido incluso antes de que Frederick muriera por primera vez o incluso conocerlo.

Por más que buscaba no encontraba una razón lógica por la que Foxy haya matado a los Toy, pero salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar una alarma en mi celular, era hora de que los niños salieran a la escuela.

-Niños… niños…- ambos se despertaron adormilados y con ganas de seguir durmiendo –Es hora de ir a la escuela- ambos se quejaron pero se pusieron de pie, Alfred se fue a su cuarto para ponerse el uniforme y María ya lo llevaba puesto –Ven, te voy a peinar- le dije y nos fuimos al baño, tome un cepillo y le comencé a peinar su largo cabello y luego se la amarré en 2 coletas de caballo, luego salimos y yo comencé a preparar el desayuno, note que María miraba distante todo el mundo.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- le pregunte colocando su desayuno en la mesa.

-Sí, es solo que… ciento como si tú fueras mi mami- me dijo cabizbaja, sus palabras me entristecieron.

-Ay cariño, se cómo se siente el que tus padres mueran- le dije abrazándola, ella me correspondió.

-No es que no los quiera pero… tú eres más una madre para mí que mi propia madre, nunca tenía tiempo para nosotros y esté cambio sería para unirnos más- me dijo ella apretando el abrazo, sus palabras me llegaron en lo más profundo de mí ser **(Justo en el kokoro :'c ).**

-Yo seré tu madre mientras pueda estar contigo- le dije apretándola a mi cuerpo para que supiera que la quiero.

-Ya estoy listo mamá- me dijo Alfred llegando y luego nos miró con cierto celo.

-Está bien Alfred, te traigo el desayuno- le dije y me fui tome su plato y regrese para luego darle a él.

Al poco rato nos fuimos en mi auto a la escuela, los deje y luego fui de regreso, estacioné el auto en mi cochera y luego fui a la casa de John.

**ANTES… NAV/JOHN…**

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, una ventana con la luz de la luna apenas me iluminaba, yo estaba sentado en una silla de madera, sentía una leve brisa a mis lados así que supuse que había puertas a mis lados.

-¿Hola?- pregunte nervioso.

-Hola John- note como una sombra se acercó a mí y sentí su presencia rodearme –¿Sabes dónde estás?- me pregunto posando su mano en mi hombro.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar- le dije mirándolo nervioso.

-Este lugar fue alguna vez el hogar de un pequeño niño- una linterna cayó en mis piernas así que la tome y la encendí y mire a la sombra, era un oso completamente negro de enormes colmillos en su boca, sus ojos despedían un brillo rojo intenso y llevaba puerto un sombrero y moño amarillo.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- le dije asustado, parecía una pesadilla.

-En su momento me nombraron Nightmare pero ahora me podrás conocer como Shadow Freddy. Ven conmigo- me indico y me pare de la silla, estaba en un pasillo y como lo pensé, había 2 puertas a mis 2 lados y otras 2 después de estas.

Caminamos hasta lo que parecía la sala de estar donde escuche ruido desde lo que creo era la cocina, subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos en 2 pasillos y mire algo que me aterro, era Bonnie pero estaba destrozado, se estaba acercando a una puerta entreabierta de la cual, note como un niño se asomó, Bonnie se detuvo, escuche como comenzó a respirar como si estuviera nervioso, el niño cerró la puerta y al poco rato, Bonnie se fue pero tenía enormes colmillos y ojos azul brillantes, él nos pasó por alto, como si no estuviésemos ahí.

-Vamos John- me indico Nightmare y seguimos caminando hasta entrar a la habitación de aquel niño que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¿Quién es él?- le pregunte curioso mirando al niño.

-Él es Toby, él fue el que me trajo a la vida cuando dio su último respiro. Toma su cabeza y sabrás que es lo que pasa- me indico Nightmare, yo hice lo que me pidió y toque su cabeza y en un parpadear me encontraba en una habitación de hospital con Toby vendado en la cabeza y varias cosas a su alrededor como fotos entre otros.

-¿Qué le paso?- dije mirando al niño.

-Está en coma por una broma de su hermano- Nightmare me señalo la ventana donde vi la ya conocida "Mordida del 87".

-¿Por qué… quieres que vea esto?- le pregunte volteando a verlo.

-Vicent planea algo y necesita apoyo si es que quiere que su plan termine a la perfección- Nightmare saco el libro que Vicky me había dado –Los 2 libros tienen la historia y cambiaran como si se trataran del efecto mariposa y Vicent lo sabe. Él no planea morir así que nos pidió ayuda a mí y mi compañero para que él no muera durante el proceso de la historia- Nightmare y yo ahora nos vimos devuelta en el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- le pregunte confundido.

-Cada movimiento que hagamos cambiara los libros que ahora mismo tienen y Vicent sabrá en cualquier momento de que Sbonnie y yo lo podríamos traicionar si no hacemos lo que nos pide, por ahora no te servirá de nada el libro que Vicky te dio, necesitas el libro que tiene Vicent para poner el plan en marcha, y si no lo consigues antes de que te maten, Vicent nos pedirá que los matemos y si no queremos ser eliminados, tendremos que hacerlo- me indicó Nightmare.

-¿Vicent sabrá está conversación?- le pregunte confundido.

-No, el libro no tiene poder en el mundo de los sueños, pero ahora sabes lo que debes hacer, mantén está conversación secreta para todos, lo único que Vicent sabe es que le quieres quitar el libro pero no sabe que conoces lo que él puede hacer con el libro en manos, tampoco sabe que Vicky te dio el otro libro así que mientras tengas está información secreta, todo estará bien- me dice Nightmare.

-¿Cómo le quito el libro si él sabe lo que haré?- le pregunte confuso.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo- me dice Nightmare, después de eso, desperté de mi sueño gracias a que alguien tocaba mi puerta, baje y abrí está encontrándome con Lisa y Nicol.

-John, ¿ya sabes de Vicky?- me preguntaron, yo asentí pero recordé que Vicky había muerto así que solo suspire –Pasen- les dije y las lleve a la sala.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- me pregunto Lisa.

-Escuchen, esto será muy difícil de decir así que traten de asimilarlo lo mejor que puedan. Antes que nada, Vicky está muerta- ambas se sorprendieron -¡¿Qué?!- gritaron por la noticia –Vicent la mato, pero me pudo decir lo que necesitaba. Vicent tiene un libro llamado "En la oscuridad", debemos recuperarlo y así podremos terminar con la fiesta de Vicent, el problema es que Vicent sabe que lo buscamos gracias al libro, así que tenemos que hacer algo para recuperarlo. Segundo, tal parece que nosotros no somos los protagonistas de la historia de Vicent, somos los villanos y Vicent quiere que tratemos de matar al protagonista aunque eso signifique morir en el intento. Tercera, debemos liberar a Foxy de su maldición y yo sé cómo hacerlo- le indique, ambas me miraron, estaban sorprendidas y nerviosas, lo note a simple vista, era obvio que era un trabajo difícil pero teníamos que hacerlo.

-John, ¿cómo piensas quitarle ese libro?- me pregunto Nicol.

-Aun no lo sé, pero por ahora debemos liberar a Foxy, Vicent perderá una parte muy importante si Foxy se va de sus planes- les dije.

-¿Liberarlo…?- mire que Lisa estaba pensando para ella misma hasta que note que su cara se sorprendió -¡Eso era!- grito ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte.

-Estuve analizando las cosas mientras tú estabas con Vicky, sabía que algo estaba omitiendo en todo esto, me pregunte ¿por qué Vicent querría eliminar a los Toy? Y recordé que yo casi mato a Freddy cuando me convertí en aquella sombra pero Frederick me hizo calmar, Foxy había matado apropósito a los Toy para que yo lo mate a él y Foxy lo sabía- nos dijo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?- la cuestionó Nicol.

-¡Exacto! Chica dijo que nadie más que Vicent podría eliminarlo, ¿pero qué pasa si manda a alguien más para matarlo? Ahí era donde yo entraba y lo eliminaba, así Vicent podría seguir con sus planes sin interrupción alguna de Foxy- nos dijo ella.

-Pero… ¿para qué querría eliminarlo?- le pregunte.

-¿Descubriste por qué Vicent seleccionó a Foxy?- me pregunto Lisa.

-Según Vicky, era porque los demás no soportaban el programa- le dije aun confundido.

-Eso es una mentira, si Vicent sabe que buscaremos el libro, sabrá cómo y dónde ocultarlo pero siempre hay un punto ciego en todo esto y ese punto ciego lo conoce Foxy- nos dice Lisa, en eso comprendí algo.

-"_Libera a mi querido Foxy"_\- esas palabras pasaron por mi mente y luego recordé la conversación con Nightmare –_"El libro no tiene poder en el mundo de los sueños"_\- la respuesta me llego así, si queríamos evitar nuestro destino, tendríamos que quitarle el libro y para ello, debemos ir a su punto ciego que es el mundo de los sueños y para entrar necesitamos a aquel que probablemente sabe cómo entrar y manipularlo y ese alguien era Foxy.

-Se lo que hay que hacer- les dije una vez que la respuesta me llego.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**OMG que buen capítulo, estoy segura que se habrán quedado con "¡No puede terminar aun!" o "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" o algo así pero la verdad es que ya lo averiguarán ahora que saben de los 2 libros y mi trágica muerte u.u**

**Como notaron me metí yo misma en la historia y me mate en ella Q.Q mi final fue triste pero bueno, ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Si pusieron atención sabrán como hacer que John y los demás salgan exitosos y quien es el verdadero protagonista.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


End file.
